The Mind of a Madman
by xlovexmex
Summary: Alexis Reed, a clinical psychologist, is brought in to decide the Joker's fate. Prison.. or Arkham Asylum? What happens when her skills are put to the test against the The Clown Prince of Crime? This takes place after TDK. Revised. No Fluff. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Batman/Joker story. I've been going back and forth in trying to decide whether or not to write this. After reading several awesome fanfictions on Joker I figured, why not? I obviously don't own the Batman franchise. The only thing that I do own is the Alexis Reed character. It contains spoilers of The Dark Knight. So if you haven't seen it yet.. well you're like the only one (hehe). Enjoy! Oooh and.. Reviews are lovely.**_

* * *

_**The Mind of a Madman**_

"As we reflect on the very difficult past few weeks, after the tragic death of District Attorney Harvey Dent, we need to realize the current state that our city exists. Gotham is now in need for our citizens to stick together against the criminals and corruption that is unwavering. We are raised with much more corruption and crimes popping up all over the city. So how do we respond to these criminals who are so intent on ruining Gotham's good name?"

The new district attorney's assistant, Melissa Malone, was making an official statement on the morning news. She was in her mid twenties with her hair pulled back and black rimmed glasses framing her pale face. She wore a traditional black business suit which was partially covered by the wood podium she was standing behind.

"It's important for our city to fight back against these criminals as well as putting an end to the vigilante known as Batman. Gotham police is now on the hunt for him and rest assured he will be caught. He is responsible for the deaths of several men. Some of which were well respected police officers." She cleared her throat before she continued, "Harvey Dent, as you may recall, addressed the public and informed us all, that he was in fact Batman." She shook her head, "This was just a ploy, Harvey Dent was hoping that this would help force the real man behind the mask out of hiding."

Malone glanced down at her notes to regain her place in her speech. "The Joker, our prime threat, now resides in Arkham Asylum until he is reviewed for psychiatric evaluation. Rest assure, Gotham, this man will pay for the crimes he committed against us."

"But, this city will remain corrupt until Batman turns himself in. Harvey Dent, as well as everyone else, once believed that Batman was this city's only hope. We were mistakenly wrong in our judgments and it has cost us. Several of us can even go as far as to say we put too much trust in the man we know so little about. We owe it to Harvey Dent's good name to bring him and the men like him down."

Malone looked down at her notes then back at the camera. "He wanted what's best for this city. We owe him our respect to keep up his incredible work. We shouldn't allow his work to go unfinished. We must stand up for ourselves and show them that we're not afraid. That there is no safe haven for them to hi-."

With that Alexis Reed turned her television off she had listened to enough. Truth of the matter is things went to shambles after Harvey Dent died. The cops were unable to keep crime rate down and people were afraid to go out at night.

Harvey Dent had a great way of making sure justice was served – he was feared by many – and threatened just as much for it. Alexis herself had no problems with Harvey Dent and even went to his funeral. He received the proper burial and hundred attended to show their respect for the man that once had five hundred and forty-nine criminals arrested in one day.

Commissioner Gordon had specifically called Alexis in to work on behalf of the Gotham City police. Alexis' connection with Jim Gordon was simply that of a family friend. Her father had been friends with him since they both field trained at the Academy. Where her family resided in Washington, DC and her father eventually became chief of police. Jim Gordon found his own way in Gotham.

Ironically, she believed her father had the hardest job. But that quickly changed when she heard of the criminals that continued to make their ever lasting mark on Gotham. Several masked vigilantes and crazed clowns which surprisingly enough were not a common thing back home.

Fresh from college she was offered to practice under Dr. Crane, after hearing good things from her professors, in Arkham Asylum. She worked under his wing for a few months before she relocated back home. She remembered the day clearly that she informed him that she would no longer be working with him and was seeking self-employment. The look on his face was disheartening and cruel but she couldn't stand to be in the dark about everything that went on in the Asylum.

Alexis found him and his bizarre interest in experiments inhumane. She once curiously visited a patient who had been "treated" by Dr. Crane. At first she shook off his notions of hallucinations as a side affect of the medicine he had prescribed. But closer evaluation proved it to be something else entirely that was affecting the patient.

She had later mentioned to Rachel Dawes that there was something odd about Crane and that maybe she should keep a close eye on him. It didn't take too much digging around for Rachel to find out what exactly was happening. He was using his patients for experimentation and that his patients were not progressing – but getting worse.

Dr. Crane had gone mad.

Alexis stayed in Washington where she completed an internship at a neighboring psychic ward and later began her own practice.

* * *

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She was going back into the place she vowed never to return to only a few years prior. She had to re-compose herself before she even stepped out of her car. Her self composure began to decline with every mile she drove towards Arkham.

Alexis glanced at herself through the mirror and inhaled a single deep breath before she stepped out of her car. She looked up at the building in front of her – something that looked like it was ripped straight out from a horror film. The building was a dark grey and the windows at the very top had been boarded in.

Her four inch black Louboutin heels clinked against the cement floor of the Arkham Asylum hallway. Her hair was pushed back and up tightly in a ponytail secured by a black hair tie. Her glasses propped up against the bridge of her nose. She carried her briefcase in her left hand letting it swing just ever so slightly as she was led towards the consultation room.

Alexis paused in front of the door and showed her badge to the officers standing guard. The officer on the left, who she estimated to be about forty-two with balding hair and a beer gut, punched in a code that ultimately let her inside. The man on the right, who was much younger around his mid thirties, looked her up and down as if he was examining a piece of meat.

Typical.

The room was immensely small and cold. But overwhelmingly bright; it took her a few seconds to adjust her eyes. Apparently, it had been a while since they had used the room but was being remodeled to accommodate psychiatric one-on-one meetings, making room for new patients, as well as cleaning up Dr. Crane's mess he left behind. Boxes were shoved in the corner labeled _Office 23, basement, etc_.

Alexis entered the room and quickly placed her brown patent leather briefcase on the table in the center of the room. Her eyes studied the room for a second taking in all the details and exits. She sighed and took a seat at the table until her patient arrived. She was aware of his public persona and criminal history. Gordon warned her of what she was getting herself into. It wasn't going to be an easy case but she reminded herself and Gordon, no case is an easy one. Gordon, of all people, should know that.

Alexis remembered the night that Gordon had called her asking for her help in the Joker case. She remembered it clearly. Gordon's kind voice wavered nervously into the phone as he spoke. It was uncharacteristic of a man of his nature to be nervous about asking for help on anything. She knew that the Joker must've got under his skin.

Although she didn't really do much as far as treating the criminally insane, Gordon though that another opinion wouldn't hurt. All he had to do was get the OK from the Arkham director and have her flown in from D.C. A few meetings and hopefully Alexis could give them some details about the clown. After all, the other psychiatrist weren't taken seriously by the Joker. Gordon knew he wouldn't take her seriously either, but it was worth a shot.

A few quiet moments later of sitting in the room in solitaire she slowly began to hear the faint jingling of handcuffs echoing throughout the hallway. Her patient was growing closer to the room. She shifted in her seat and watched the door closely waiting to see the man who had made such a mess of Gotham.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Here we go._

She could hear the same officer punching in the four digit code allowing the door to beep. Then it was followed by the door swinging open. Alexis got to her feet to properly greet her patient. Two officers entered the room first scanning the room for potential hazards; not for him but for her. They had to be extra careful with this one.

"Room is secure," With his rifle propped up against his shoulder.

The second police officer was followed by a man in shackles, which extended to his feet, who was being escorted by two more cops.

He kept his head down looking at the floor as if he was counting the tiles as he walked. Understandably, he was apparently displeased with his current situation being shackled at the wrist and ankles. Just as any man who was obsessed with chaos and anarchy would be. To be confined was a mockery of all he stood for. The system he fought against had gotten him this time.

The officers roughly forced him on to the metal chair opposite Alexis. The older police officer cuffed him to the matching metal table that was bolted to the floor. He still had adequate room to move his hands around.

The older officer mumbled a warning to his partner that it was time for lunch. That he would take the next watch shift to keep an eye open for anything suspicious. It was likely that the Joker would lash out.

He didn't like rules.

The officer slipped outside the room and shut the door quietly behind him. The beep of the security alarm resonated through the room once more.

The younger officer, his badge named him Brian McDaniels, was in his early thirties. The beads of sweat from his forehead gave him away. He was nervous. He must have lost the draw for who was going to be inside the room.

As he was the only officer left to stay inside the room with the crazed clown. He leaned against the wall facing forward. His trembling hand was placed on the holster attached to his belt which held the pistol. He had passed the training sufficiently, but nothing prepares you for reality.

The Joker didn't quite match the description that was depicted in the security photograph that Gordon had given her. His face was clean of the pasty makeup baring his bare skin against the fluorescent lighting in the room. His scars were shadowed underneath his fading green hair.

He was oddly quiet.

The man was obviously forced to change clothes before his initial arrival to his cell. She doubted anyone would want to change into the standard uniform willingly. He wore a red jumper with his identification number planted on the badge at his chest. He looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks.

Judging by the chaos that he created while he was on the loose - his mental capacity was different than the other patients in the Asylum.

His new humble abode, a cell with a 4x6 single window peering into the hall, must've been quite the adjustment.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Reed." She kept her hand neatly by her side as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I've been brought in to look over your case and diagnosis your mental state and present it to the court in the city's defense against you. Although my commitment lies with them I can still make sure you are treated fairly." She continued even though he didn't seem to be listening. "This is to aid in further determining if you need to remain here or be transferred to the state prison. But first I need to-."

In a whisper he spoke as he cut her off. "Ask me." He kept his head down as if the writing was on the floor.

Alexis couldn't hear his soft voice as he spoke to her. She took a breath and leaned in closer, "Sorry?"

The Joker raised his voice to say it again, "Ask me... a... question, _beautiful_." He slowly looked up at her as his smile widened. "Let's move this thing along I've got bridge at four. _Hmm_?" He brought his hand up to his face as he pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. He quickly lowered them and motioned for her to move it along, "Come on, come on!"

Alexis raised her left eyebrow curiously at his suggestion. She lowered herself down on to the seat across from him. She took one look over to McDaniels who was still battling his nervousness.

She changed her gaze over to look at her briefcase and opened it pulling out his paper work that was tucked neatly into a brown folder. "We'll get to it then," she declared. She placed it on the table in front of her.

"You have quite an impressive record with the Gotham Police, Mr.?" She paused realizing that no official name was given. She looked up at him, "What do you want me to call you? From what I understand you have no birth records on file either. If it weren't for these" she pointed to the police records, "I would consider you non existent."

He licked his pale lips as he started to bob his left leg up and down. She wasn't telling him anything that he didn't already know or cared about. He knew that if you had no true identity you could be anyone you wanted.

The Joker looked over to the officer as if he was trying to determine how he would kill him. He winked at the young man before brushing his long green locks away from his face. Without speaking he mouthed, "Hey _there_."

McDaniels fixated on the Joker before he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He quickly turned his head away.

The Joker smirked as he received gratification from the reaction he was hoping for.

Alexis watched as he interacted with the officer. She pointed to the folder to get his attention. She sighed realizing that she was going to have to attempt to treat him like a delinquent child. "So tell me, how does a man who is sitting right across from me. Have no records?"

"Maybe they were _misplaced?_" The Joker returned his attention back to Alexis as he shrugged. "I'm not in charge of them." He batted his eyes at Alexis trying to emphasize his innocence.

"Right." She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We should start at the beginning." She tried to progress this along. She pulled out a notepad and began writing. She could already tell it was going to be a long session.

"I _haven't-t_ even said anything yet." He motioned with a whirling finger to her notepad. "And yet you're scribbling down. Scribble, scribble, scribble!"

Alexis firmly placed the pencil down on the top of the yellow notepad. She extended her fingers forward as she laced her fingers together. "I apologize, please continue."

"Now, that I have your _full_ and undivided attention." He smirked as he slowly walked his finger across the table towards the notepad. In a sing-song voice, "Can I have your pencil? I'm in the mood to doodle. It will help me get comfortable."

"As long as you are cooperative an answer my questions," She pulled the notepad away to stress her point. "You can draw."

"I'll be a good boy. I'll answer anything. Now, _gimme_!" Like an eager child at Christmas he motioned for her to turn the pad and pencil over to him.

Alexis looked over to the guard hoping to receive a reassuring look. She didn't receive even a glance before she pushed the pencil and pad to the Joker.

"Where were you born?" She asked as she returned her attention back to him.

"Where were _you _born?" He laughed maliciously as he began to draw.

Alexis pinched the top right corner of the paper with the tips of her fingers as if she were about to take it away.

"Ask me something else." He chuckled as he snatched the paper back from her grasp. He leaned back in his chair as he began to doodle once again.

Moving along, "What did your parents do for a living?" She adjusted herself in the metal seat trying to get comfortable.

As he continued to draw he didn't look up from his paper. "My mother, she was, she was a _school_ teacher."

Alexis waited for him to mention his father, but to no prevail. "And your father, what did he do?"

He slowly looked up with a grin planted on his face. "I'll tell you, only, if he _leaves_." He motioned with his head to the officer positioned at the door.

"Is that so?" She narrowed her eyes at him as a quizzical expression appeared on her face. She was used to having mind games played on her. It was the typical behavior of a mental patient to gain control of the situation. One bit of knowledge that came from work experience rather than the classroom.

He matched her movement leaning in slowly wiggling his eyebrows, "I'll even show you a _magic_ trick-k."


	2. Tricks & Treats

**Tricks **_**And**_** Treats**

Alexis had been warned by Gordon about being left alone with him. He strictly forbade her from even thinking of being left in the room alone. The man, even though he was a psychopath he was also extremely intelligent. But that was just Gordon's fatherly instinct kicking in.

The last time the Joker was left alone with an officer he ended up taking him hostage and blowing up the police station. So Gordon was extremely correct in his assumptions. If the Joker had any opportunity of escape he wouldn't fail to take it.

She would try to ignore his pleas for the officer to leave. Though, it didn't prove to be an easy task to attempt. The way he stared at her with those large dopey eyes made her quiver down to her core. Even if he spoke sincerely for his requests; he wasn't in actuality.

Alexis gathered her thoughts as she cleared her throat. Furthering the conversation, "Why does it bother you so much that he's here? It foils your plan of destruction? Of chaos? Even if you were to get passed him you'd have to get by three other guards that are posted outside that door. You're not going to get out of this that easy."

"No one appreciates a good trick-k anymore." The Joker talked under her comments hoping to rattle her. Everything that she was saying really didn't cause him any worry. One way or another he was going to get out.

The Joker brushed his green hair to the left side of his face with his hand once more. It desperately needed to be cut. She was surprised the Asylum didn't force it on him. Most institutions forced them to keep their hair short to keep down the lice. But, in their defense she realized they probably didn't trust him around a knife. Regardless of who was holding it.

The Joker flicked his tongue out as he dragged it against his lips. His eyes cut back down at the notepad as he resumed his attention down to his artwork.

"He's staying in the room to keep you from pulling the same maneuver you did back at the Police station. These cops? They have already made up their mind about you. To them, you're nothing more than scum on the bottom of their shoes. You killed some of the people they respected." She cleared her throat. "I'm here to make sure that you get put in a place that can help you. I'm here to help you."

The Joker looked up at her, "They're all sheep-p. Everyone does what they are told. And it's sickening.'' He smacked his lips. "It's quite amazing how this town has" with a short whistle accentuating "flipped upside down since the death of Sir Harvey Dent." He sat up straight for a second to mock 'Sir Harvey Dent'.

"I knew all it would take is a little push of corruption into the heart of a good man." He put a hand over his brow as if he was a damsel in distress, "What will they do now without their _precious _white knight?" A cackle escaped his lips once more as he tried to regain his composure enough to speak again.

"Hell they've even shunned out trusty old _Batman_! They've done better-r than I could ever _imagine." _He pretended to get choked up from his own words,_ "_They make a guy proud."

The Joker flicked his tongue out once more to moisten his lips, "But the strange little itty bitty thing about _those _cops you keep referring to?" He held up his index finger matter-of-factly. "If you threaten them just a little they begin to panic. All it takes is a little scare to throw them off. For instance, when I told them I was going to kill the mayor." He winced as if he was hurt, "They turned on each other." In mid-laugh he flailed his hands in front of him in distress, "Ooh no! Ooh no!"

Alexis drew in a deep breath hoping he'd just get on with it. He was testing her patients. "We're getting off track. Let's get back to talking about you."

The Joker ignored her as he continued, "None of these so called law enforcers would take on a man of my caliber." He lowered his head but kept his eyes on her, "Yah wanna know _why_?" The pitch of his voice escalated at the end of his question.

Amusing him she asked, "Why?"

"I have nothing to lose." He licked his fingers tips as if he was savoring the last taste of a good meal. "For a man like me, I enjoy watching a person suffer. It's so savoring to watch" With a growl, "It's so _appetizing_."

Alexis glared at him for a moment before looking at her watch. It was getting late and she had to meet Gordon for dinner. She turned to the guard posted by the door. "You can take him back to his cell. We're done for the day. We will resume this tomorrow." She slowly got to her feet as she started to collect her things.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to see my trick before you go? I'm not going to offer again." He warned coldly as he watched her from his seat.

Alexis paused for a moment returning her attention back down at him. He was never going to give it up until she gave in. She waited impatiently for the big reveal. "Okay."

Before the guard even made it off the wall the Joker's newly un-cuffed hands leaped towards her. He had managed to release himself during the last few minutes of the session. But his feet remained shackled to the leg of the table.

The guard quickly yelled for help in his walkie-talkie that was attached to his uniform. "I need back up!" He banged against the door with his left fist getting the attention of the officers standing post outside just in case they didn't hear his pleas over the walkie-talkie.

The Joker grabbed her by the throat allowing his cold nimble fingers to tighten slowly. His breath was harsh against her face as he just gazed up at her. It smelled of horribly cooked meatloaf which was obviously his last dinner. Judging by his breath the food was vile.

Alexis wrapped her small fingers around his as she tried her hardest to pluck his fingers from her throat. Gasping for air she whimpered softly for help. Alexis could feel her feet dangling a few inches from the ground. Her suspensions was further proved right when her left high heel fell from her foot.

The heat from his mouth started to send tingles down her spine. "Ta-Dah!" With a violent shake of her neck he hissed, "Do I _fright-ten_ you, Dr?"

Brian kept his gun level to Joker's head as he began to bark orders. "Back away from the Dr.!" He stood behind the joker only a few mere steps away. Though, the Joker never wavered from his stance or hold on Alexis. He knew that the young officer wouldn't have the guts to put a bullet in his head.

The clicking of the code for the door was heard faintly in the background. The Calvary was coming slowly but surely.

"Time for the _big_ finish!" The Joker grabbed her with his other hand and wrapped his fingers through the nape of her hair. He slammed her head relentlessly against the table two times before releasing her back on to the floor like a rag doll.

Alexis fell to her knees behind the table clutching her throat trying to slowly get the air fluctuating back into her throat. It was a miracle that when he tossed her to the floor she didn't hit her head once more on the table on the way down.

"Back away from the Doctor! NOW!" Brian warned again as he heard his men finally entering the room.

The Joker slowly backed away from the table gradually bringing his hands in the air innocently, "What?" He was pleasantly surprised by how high Brian had raised his voice. He didn't think he had it in him. "You sure do mean _business_, huh?"

Brian held his walkie-talkie up to his lips as he spoke once more, "We need help in here. Bring a medic!" His men gathered behind him their weapons drawn.

The Joker raised an eyebrow, "Been watching too much Miami Vice, huh, _Tubbs_? Aren't we getting a bit dramatic?" He held his index finger and thumb an inch apart to stress to him a little. "I only hurt her a smidge."

The older police officer stepped forward with his reversed rifle and planted it hard into his lower abdomen which caused him to double over. "Oo.. Haha! Come on chubby! Hit me one more time!"

They shackled his hands once more and drug him away from the room. He was kicking and shuffling his feet against the cold cement as he was led away.

Alexis slowly made her way back up and into the chair. She reached up to touch her nose as if to make sure it was still attached. She winced in pain as she tended to her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

Brian stayed in the room kneeling down to look her over his confidence had taken over. He had put his gun away and now had a handkerchief in his hand. Offering it to her, "Dr., are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She took the handkerchief from his grasp and began to blot her bleeding nose. "Thank you."

She could hear the faint laughter of the mad man who had attacked her. He was still laughing. They both looked up at the sound of his hysterics which was now starting to fade away in the distance.

Brian looked over to the table and scooped up the drawing that the Joker was working on. "Dr. you might want to see this." Brian flipped the photo around to show Alexis. It was a caricature of herself being strangled by the Joker.

* * *

_**A/N: So, this was a rather interesting chapter to write. I wanted to do a different magic trick than the one that was in the movie. Let's face it he's bound to have more than one up his purple sleeve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be lovely to me and review? It'd make my day! Thanks goes out to those lovely people who have so far!**_


	3. Broken Home

****

Broken Home

Alexis entered the room and was surprised to see Joker already seated in the metal chair. His hands were bound securely behind his back via the traditional straight jacket. She had wondered if that would be enough to restrain him this time around. After all he did escape from handcuffs the session before.

Gordon had called the night of the accident to make sure she was okay and still willing to move on with the case. After she declined meeting him for dinner that night he was genuinely concerned for her. He knew the Joker had a way with toying with people to make them do whatever he wanted. Reluctantly she told him that she was fine and she assured him she wouldn't let it happen again.

Commissioner Gordon called in extra help to watch The Joker during their session. After noting what occurred in the last session he was sure the officers would take their jobs seriously. It ultimately resulted in hiring new officers for the role. While at the same time firing the men that abandoned officer Brian McDaniels in the last session.

It surprised him to think that after everything they witnessed on television they honestly believed that one man could be enough to keep him at bay. Three police officers that consisted of all men, including McDaniels, aged thirty to forty five; were now inside the room staring steadily at the Joker from the door.

There wouldn't be any so called _magic tricks_ today.

Alexis could tell by the combination of stern stance and a faint gleam in their eye that they had trained for days on end for this very moment. Just to have their opportunity to be involved in such a controversial case.

It had been a week since their last meeting. She took medical leave to heal not only physically, but emotionally. He tested the confidence she had in herself and work by just simply toying with her judgment. He was different than her other clients. Even though he wasn't stable mentally from an outside prospective he was extremely intelligent.

It took her quite a while to subside that image of him staring at her out of her head when she closed her eyes. His beady eyes staring down at her with his hands planted firmly against her neck. She doubted she would ever forget such a pivotal turning point in her life. She knew that's exactly what he wanted. The moment she thought if she was remotely prepared for a case like this.

Alexis was determined not to let him get the best of her. Not to let him win his mind games he constantly loved playing. She tried to convince herself that this was just another challenge that came with the job. That soon the case would be over. That justice would truly be served and he would get the medical treatment he needed.

"Good-d morning, _gorgeous_." He licked his lips quickly before he began. "Me and Chuck here" he pointed to one of the officers with his head she followed his gaze with her eyes.

"We're beginning to think-k you weren't coming. I had twenty-y dollars on your head saying you'd back down. I'm _impressed_." He cleared his throat, "You've got balls."

Alexis put her briefcase in the middle of the table covering the blood stain that was still etched on top of the table's metal finish. Arkham was never known for its impeccable cleanliness.

"Ooh the silent-t treatment." He purred as he leaned in towards the table. "Do tell me." He tilted his head to the side as he looked up at her. "How are we going to have our little _Kumbaya_ session when you're not talking?" He chuckled, "I didn't think you liked playing games, Dr."

Alexis ignored his comment as she slid down into the familiar metal chair.

"Let's take a look at those battle wounds. _Hmm_?" He narrowed his eyes as if he was having trouble seeing them.

Her bruises were beginning to fade from her neck up to her left cheek. One of the examiners at Arkham told her that it would take a while for them to fully go away. She couldn't wait until the day that she could look in the mirror and not have that memory staring back at her.

"Let's start with your childhood again." She pulled out her pen and paper once again placing it on the table in front of her.

"What do you want-ta know?" He looked up to the ceiling thinking his eyes staring up at the ceiling, "My harboring-g ill feelings for my father? _Hmm?_ What will it be? What strikes _your _fancy?" He returned his attention back to her leaning in with a whisper. "Let me guess you're curious about the scars."

"Alright, if you're comfortable talking about it." She continued to write on her notepad keeping her eyes down at the yellow pad in her grasp.

"When I was little" He frowned as he looked over at her. "Tsk, tsk, you're not listening."

Alexis glanced up from her paper, "Yes, I am. Please continue."

"Not _until_ you look-k at me."

Alexis sighed loudly as she looked back up at the Joker who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright. Where _was_ I?" He recollected his thoughts and began again, "Ah yes! My father would beat me almost to the point where I couldn't-t even walk. He was a very _cheerful_ fellow!"

"Did he ever give a reason why?" Alexis asked.

"Did he _need_ one? No." He let his tongue slip through his lips as he moitioned his mouth again, "So one day I got clever. When he came home after one of his drunken nights out I hid behind the door. With a butcher knife in my hand-d. I just _couldn't_ take it anymore! I was going to show him that he couldn't push me around anymore."

He inhaled quickly before continuing, "We got into a fist fight for the knife. He was much bigger than me so of course he got the better of me. Looking down at me from the floor he clutched it in his hand. He told me he was going to make sure I knew who the man in the house _really_ was. He stuck the blade in my mouth and slowly started going at it like he was carving a pumpkin. Sawing back and forth until he was satisfied with his creation." He leaned in closer, "He was a real _monster _of a man."

"What happened to your father? Was he incarcerated?" She leaned in towards him as she listened intently.

Sighed becoming bored with the situation he tilted his head to the side, "Yes, they investigated. He spent a few nights in the slammer-r and paid a fine. Yah see, he told _them_ that I was suicidal. That he saved me from killing myself. With the bruises on his skin it didn't help my case."

"They put you in therapy?"

"Yes, but it didn't last very long."

"Why, is that?"

"I slit _his_ throat ear to ear." He twisted his head to the left and then back to the right. "When I was fifteen while he was sound-d asleep."

"What about your mother? She didn't plead in your defense?"

"How could _she_? She left me when I was _eight-t_." He rolled his eyes, "My father said, of course, it was my _fault_. But the man could never keep himself satisfied let alone another person-n."

Alexis looked down at the table before looking back up at him. She began to formulate her next question, "I-"

"Nervous?" He raised his left eye brow in curiosity.

"Why would I be nervous?" She cut her eyes up to look at him her hand now resting against her chin. "I've dealt with several cases where there was neglect and abuse present in the family. Which could be the prime reason you lash out at authority figures because you don't believe in them. That they don't truly exist."

He shifted noisily in his chair, "Here _comes_ the 'it's not your fault' speech?"

"Yes, it's not your fault that he did what he did to you. No one deserves that sort of punishment or pain." She cleared her throat, "But you have to be held responsible for your actions. I believe that you know the difference between right and wrong."

"I never got an answer to that question, _Dr. Reed_." He purred as he said her name. He took a single lick at his lips before he spoke once more, "Do I frighten-n you?"

Alexis looked over to the clock the session was scheduled to be over in ten minutes. She inhaled then slowly exhaled. She turned her attention back to the man sitting across from her. She folded her arms on top of the table before she spoke, "But, I want to stress to you that your mind games don't threaten me. When I leave here everyday I leave this behind: You, what your father has done to you" she waved her hand, "everything."

"Well, I guess that's _that_. You're just too good for me, Doc." The Joker didn't believe anything she said. He knew that when she went home at night she thought of him. The proof was in those baby blue eyes.

He leaned back against his chair allowing it to balance it on the back legs. The straight jacket becoming tighter across his chest as he shifted. His malicious laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head, "I just can't get-t in that noggin of yours. Can I, baby?"

Alexis looked over to McDaniels as he was beginning to finger over his gun holster.

"But, you know you can't resist my _charming _personality."

"Speaking of which." She turned her head back to look at the Joker who had put his chair back down on the floor with a loud thud. "I heard of your scuffle with one of the guards last week. You stabbed him with your dinner fork?"

"He took a bite out of my food." He said with a light shrug.

"And you believe that his correct punishment was a fork in his hand?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well I couldn't reach any higher." The Joker just simply smiled as he basked in how proud he was of himself.

"Right." Alexis began to stand up grabbing her briefcase. "I'm going to request that you be transferred to the State prison immediately. I believe you would benefit more being in there. Although, I will request that you receive psychiatric treatment. Hopefully, for the sake of others, they will put you in isolation for the remainder of your sentence. With the mass security there I highly doubt that you can pull a Houdini act like you have before." She motioned with her hand for the guards that she was finished. "I thoroughly wish you the help you need."

"What you're not-t going to be my doc anymore?" His face distorted in a sad expression as he contemplated her departure. "That's it? What if I need to get in _touch _with you? Y'ah know a one-on-one session-n?"

"I'm sure that your new psychologist can help you in any way possible. If not, I will leave my phone number with him or her. You'll be in good hands."

McDaniels and his fellow officers parted from the wall to join them at the table. The older officer removed the key from his pocket and began to unchain his leg from the table. The other men waited for him to finish unchaining him before they forcefully removed him away from the table.

McDaniels pulled his gun from his holster holding it aimed at the Jokers back. He leaned in to his walkie-talkie proclaiming their exit, "We're leaving with the suspect. Have the cell ready for transition."

In a sing-song voice, "I hope I'll see you soon-n!" He reared his head back in a hyena like laugh as he was pulled away from the consultation room. "Oh how I'm gonna _miss _you Doc!"

He was not her problem anymore.

* * *

**__**

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the new chapter. I've been extremely busy these past few days. But it's finally up after several different revisions. I'm still not sure if I'm 100 percent satisfied with the end result. I also had an opportunity to start writing ahead and looking forward with the downtime I did have. I know where I want to go with the story and I hope you guys will continue reviewing my story. I love receiving them.


	4. Wake Up Call

****

Wake Up Call

The following weeks after her last session with Joker seemed to move pretty fast. Without having the stress of preparing herself for the mind games she was almost at a loss. Of course one that she wasn't beyond getting rid of.

The court pressed hard to get the case in and out so that the Joker could be placed in an adequate institution. Typically it would take several months for a case to process through the judicial system. They wanted to keep him on a tight leash so that they would never have to deal with him again.

Alexis alongside Commissioner Gordon presented their testimony in court. With uneasy stares exchanging across the bench, with the Joker. She was able to succumb to convince the jury that the Joker was best suited to live out his sentence behind bars.

Alexis had gone over the small details with Gordon at the police station the night before. Just to make sure everything was set in place to go smoothly.

Tomorrow was the Joker's big day; he was going to be transferred to the State prison. The mental institution didn't prove to be helpful even the second time around. But at least at the Prison they would be prepared to keep a man like him under a more watchful eye. The truth of the matter was security wasn't sufficient enough to keep him under control.

Commissioner Gordon was planning on tagging along to insure that he made it safely to his new home. He had set up a series of cars; a car to lead and one to follow the bus.

Gordon promised to call Alexis after they had arrived at the prison and turned him over.

Alexis decided to stay a few more weeks in Gotham before she got back to reality in Washington. As much as she loved Washington she was drawn to the interesting characters that filled the streets of Gotham.

To say the least the patients were far more corrupt. She figured it wouldn't hurt to see a few more patients before she settled back home. After all Arkham was still in the renovating stages of changing Doctors.

After visiting Arkham for the day she would return to an empty apartment. The daily routine that she had become so accustomed to. She tossed her purse on the couch before she moved on to unbuttoning her jacket. Balancing on one foot she began to remove her shoes tossing them to the side wherever they landed.

With her feet now bare she headed into the kitchen and opened her freezer slipping out her favorite ice cream. The trusty Cookies 'N Cream that she had become addicted to. It was her only self-indulgent that she allowed herself to have after a long days work.

* * *

Wrapped up snuggly in his white straight jacket; the Joker waited for the tap on the door to signify his release from Arkham. The miscreants that resided were foul and annoying even to _his _liking.

Most of his days were spent in the cold dark cell alone listening to the other patients' endless crying out for help. At first it was quite delightful to hear others scream. He would often sit back and cackle in hysteria. He even on occasion egged it on telling them whatever he could to get them to go further. It drove the gaurds crazy as they tried to keep the patients calm.

After a few weeks it became deafening even for him to hear.

"Rise and shine, buddy!" The guard yelled through the door as he pounded with his fist. "Time to get up."

The Joker groaned as he sat upright on his cot. The spring beneath the cot squeaked as he moved along the thin layer of mattress. He was pleased that the noise would no longer have a place in his life. Every little shift at night would disturb what sleep he could actually get.

Ever since he re-entered Arkham he remained in his cell with little or no contact with anyone else. The Doctors became weary of him with other patients and anyone else who may be impressionable under the Joker's charm. He did have a way with the mentally insane; especially after the debacle of the late Commissioner's funeral.

But he laughed at the thought of being put in a cell far away from the other patients. Isolation was pointless in a place like Arkham because the walls were extremely thin. Anything and everything could be heard within a yelling distance.

McDaniels, was directing him on how to proceed and he even gave him a warning about what would happen if he didn't obey. He had become a self-proclaimed professional when it came to the _animal_.

The Joker hoped he would have the opportunity to prove him wrong.

The Joker noted the three other officers that accompanied Brian. They stood closely behind McDaniels as he made room for the Joker to exit his cell. Their weapons weren't drawn, but their hands securely rested on the holster.

The Joker was surprised to see Commissioner Gordon standing in the hallway with the remaining officers. He couldn't help but grin at the idea that he had come to see his _friend's_ departure.

"The Commissioner has come to bid-d me a farewell. I couldn't be more pleased. It's really _touching_." He nodded in agreement with his comment.

McDaniels removed his 9mm handgun and kept it to the Joker's back. With a small nudge forward he began to walk forward. The Joker in return looked back at Brian from over his shoulder.

"My men are ordered to shoot you if you try anything." Gordon assured the Joker. "So do yourself a favor and go without a fuss."

The officers moved him against the wall face first and began removing the straight jacket.

One of the officers standing by was holding the shackles ready to slap them on. As soon as a motion of a hand was made by McDaniels, he snapped the cuffs around his wrists then moved down to his ankles.

"No problem _Commissioner_, I wouldn't want to prove to be a disservice-e. Regardless of what you think I'm not a monster." He tilted his head back in a heave of laughter. He winced as the officer got rough with the cuffs at his ankles. "A little tighter John Boy, I can still _feel _my ankles."

"You're going away for a long time." Gordon watched as the officer started to finish getting back up on his feet.

The Joker turned back and smiled, "Well not for too long. I hope." The Joker leaned in, "I've got some plants that need-d to be watered. Do you think you could possibly.." He trailed off as the Commissioner shook his head.

Disgusted the Commissioner directed the men, "Get him out of here."

"Tell Dr. Reed that she'll be in my _thoughts _as I make my way to my new humble abode!" He yelled as he was pushed down the hallway, "I'm really hoping she'll come visit me. I'm sure going to miss her!"

As he walked down the hallway to the outside of the asylum several of the patients tilted their head to see through the metal food square cutout in the door watching as he passed by. He even garnered a few yells at him.

"Freak!"

The Joker rolled his eyes at the comments hurled at him. There was nothing more hypocritical than another man in Arkham calling a fellow or former patient a freak.

The officers also ignored the lewd comments coming from the cells. Their main priority was getting this man out of the asylum and out of their hands.

The State Prison bus was parked outside waiting for the arrival of its newest member. The Joker spotted men already sitting in their seats facing forward. With a nudge of the of Brian's gun in his back the Joker reluctantly complied forward.

The Joker made his way on the bus and made himself a comfortable seat alone in the front close to the door. A few snickers were made accompanying his presence. He looked to the right through the window watching as Commissioner Gordon shook the hands of the police officers that helped escort him out.

The Commissioner turned his head one more time to capture a glimpse of the Joker before getting in the police car positioned in front of the bus. The Joker watched as Gordon's men scattered quickly getting into their cars.

The officer in front of the bus started their engines and began to inch forward through the gates of Arkham.

The Joker noticed a shotgun strategically placed beside him in the floor. The gate that barricaded the criminals like animals amused him. It was ridiculous to believe that a gate would protect the officers if an uproar among the criminals ensued.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving through the crowded streets of Gotham; the snickers of the criminals behind him started to grow louder. The jeers slowly turned into lewd cat calls hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Hey, you!" A husky voice called out from the back of the bus, "I heard what happened to Gamble. What you did to him."

"Did-d you now?" The Joker didn't bother to turn around as he kept his face forward watching the officers shift uncomfortably in their seats. They apparently didn't like to hear that there was an argument starting to brew behind them. Especially, involving one of the most dangerous men in Gotham.

"Yeah." The noise of his shackles clanging together ringed throughout the bus. He was getting frustrated by being bound to his seat unable to make his way to the front to teach this creep a lesson.

The Joker smiled, "your _point _being?"

"He was my brother."

"Well I trust that you hopefully got-t the brains in the family. But, I surely promise you that it didn't bother me the slightest. Not then and certainly not _now_."

"When you get off this bus I'm going to--" The man started to get up from his seat as if he was actually attempting to do something at that very moment.

He was quickly cut off by the officer in the passenger seat who was turned around surveying the situation. "Shut up back there!"

"He _started_ it." The joker quickly pointed out.

"I don't care! Thomas shut up back there!" With a finger pointed the officer emphasized, "And you shut your mouth."

"_Touchy_! I didn't know we had a no talking policy." His laugh bellowed through the bus. With a quick lick of his lips, "You really ought-t to mention these before we start our trip. It would eliminate on the amount of confusion between _us_."

The officer got on his feet with gun in hand pointed at the Joker's pale face. "Damn it! Shut your mouth!"

"If I would've known beforehand we could have avoided this whole _con-fron-tation_." He raised his eyebrow at the man behind the gate who was now threatening him with a gun.

The Joker slowly looked up at the police officer, "Without rules it would make the whole world a funnier place." The Joker turned back in his seat looking in the direction of the man who yelled at him. "_Y'see_ he's not even aware of the rules. And he's been playing this game far longer than I have."

He cleared his throat before he continued, "Though, then again, it would require him to actually be intelligent enough to understand _a basic_ concept. Guess that answers my question. No one got the brains in that family."

"What'd you say, clown boy!?" The man from the back of the bus yelled sternly as he started to get up on to his feet again. "I'll teach you a fucking lesson!"

The officer reached down in his pocket fumbling with the keys. He stuck the key in the lock and pushed the gate open. He quickly walked through leveling the shotgun at the Joker's head. "I'm not telling you again! Shut your damn mouth!"

"James!" The Officer's name came from the front of the bus from the driver. His head was shifting around frantically looking through the multiple windows in the front.

James didn't turn around as he kept a keen eye on the criminal sitting in front of him.

"We got a problem up here!"

"What's wrong?" James quickly walked backwards to the front of the bus to see what

was going on; his shotgun still drawn.

Traffic was beginning to build up on both sides of street. The bus was nudged away from the police convoy.

Commissioner Gordon's police vehicle was several cars ahead in line.

"Jerk cut me off!" The bus driver yelled in frustration. He shifted in his seat trying to look at the traffic ahead.

James turned his head to side glancing at the street before taking a look down at his Rolex watch checking the time, "Where are all these people coming from?" He quickly looked up at the prisoners in front of him. "Why would Gordon have us go this way if he knew it was congested? He would've avoided it." James looked over at a grinning Joker.

"Can you keep them quiet back there? I'm going to radio Gordon. See if he knows what's going on."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll get it under control." James made his way to the back of the bus to the dark cumbersome man who was yelling at the Joker. "Listen, you need to sit in your seat and keep quiet. We'll be there soon. The more you talk to him the angrier he'll make you. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."

"Whatever, man." The convict said as he looked out at the window at the cars lining the streets.

"Commissioner Gordon, this is Murphy, come in." The radio only replied with static.

He tried once more but with a louder pitch, "Commissioner Gordon!?"

****

BAM!

Explosions started going off one by one on either sides of the bus. The vacant parked cars lining the street ignited and were being thrown against the bus. Which caused the bus to rock back and forth from the pressure.

The flames billowed out quickly from underneath them causing the pedestrians nearby to scream and run in horror. The criminals all ducted for cover as the window's glass showered on top of them.

James fell to the floor covering his head from the shards. His gun flying from his hand settling nearby Joker's unmoving feet.

The Joker calmly brought his head back up to examine the chaos. There was a loud banging that suddenly diverted his attention. It was coming from the metal door of the bus. Someone was trying to get in. He arched his back up to see if he could tell what was causing the noise.

Alas it was one of his men banging down the door with a crowbar.

"_Goody_!" Giddy with excitement he turned around to see if anyone was moving. He licked his lips, "It's about time."

The sight of Thomas, the man who threatened him, caught his attention. Thomas brushed the glass off the top of his head and checked the wound that was now apparent on his left temple. He brought his fingers down to investigate if he was indeed bleeding. He looked up at the Joker, "You! You did this!"

The Joker looked down at James and with a kick of his foot he flipped him over on his back. One of the shards of glass from the window impaled firmly in his neck. He had choked on his own blood.

His henchman entered the bus and quickly grabbed the keys from Murphy who was unconscious at the wheel.

Ignoring Thomas the Joker asked, "The Commissioner, where is he?"

The clown masked man shook his head in response, "He's still in the police cruiser. He's hurt pretty badly."

"Hey, freak!?" Thomas kept calling out trying to get the Joker's attention.

The Joker nodded and with a lick of his lips he continued, "Let's not allow little sunshine wake up in time to foil our _fun_. He can be such a party pooper."

The henchman quickly ran over to un-cuff the Joker allowing the shackles to fall to the ground. "The car's waiting just like you asked boss."

"We got a lot-t of time to make up for." He kneeled down to grab Jame's gun before heading towards Murphy. With a hand ruffling Murphy's hair he checked his condition. He was alive but unconscious.

He leaned down grabbing the shot gun that laid in the floor. The Joker cocked the shotgun and leveled it across the seats at Thomas. He placed his finger firmly against the lever shooting Thomas in the chest. "He's been _getting _on my nerves for the past half hour."

They quickly ran down the stairs of the bus and exited through the broken doors. The cries of pedestrians were much louder now. They were running in the streets in different directions trying to flee the scene.

"Boss, it's over here." He motioned towards the blue Oldsmobile that was parked in the middle of the street.

The Joker cocked the shotgun in the air once more with a quick jolt. A shot rang out throughout the city buildings. The remaining pedestrians screamed in fear. "Aah, haha, the smell of freedom with just a touch of _chaos_." He grinned wide, "It's like my birthday-y."

* * *

A/N: So it's been a while since I last updated my story. I've been extremely busy. But, to make up for it, this chapter is longer than the last few that I've posted. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. It inspires me to continue with my story!


	5. Disturbia

**Disturbia**

Alexis wiped the water from her eyes before reaching to turn the water off. She wrapped the baby pink cotton towel firmly around her body before she stepped out of the shower. She tilted her head to the side and squeezed the excess water from her brown hair.

She made her way over to the sink holding herself up against the countertop. She extended her hand up and swiped her hand across the mirror cleaning off the fog that had accumulated.

Alexis turned around quickly at the sound of sirens blazing down the street. She looked out of the window at the street below. A series of fire trucks and police cruisers darted in between cars making its way to their destination.

She made her way to the coffee table picking up the remote. She flipped on the television and searched for the local news channel.

"Breaking News!" Flashy graphics displaying the logo of the news station popped up on the screen before the news anchor appeared. A woman who appeared to be in her early thirties with red hair and a business jacket spoke, "This is Katherine O'Malley for Gotham sixteen. This afternoon the city was viciously attacked by men dressed as clowns. It is led to believe the attack was a diversion to help assist in the escape of the infamous Joker. He was being transferred to the State prison this afternoon."

Scenes of the incident were now being prominently displayed on the television. The anchor providing a voice over, "We just got word that Commissioner Gordon is seriously injured and seeking treatment at Gotham Memorial Hospital. No word yet on the injuries he sustained during the attack. We'll report them as soon as we are notified."

Alexis placed a hand in front of her mouth in shock. "Gordon."

The anchor woman continued, "In the meantime it is advised that all Gotham citizens stay alert. The police is also instating an eleven o'clock curfew. Be safe Gotham."

Alexis turned the television off and sat still on the couch collecting her thoughts. She looked over to the window overlooking the city. It was getting late in the evening. It was going to be dark soon. "I've got to get to the hospital." She nodded in agreement to her comment to support her idea. She got to her feet and ran to her bedroom almost sliding on the wet tile in the process.

Alexis opened her closet door and with a deep sigh she began to search. She grabbed the first thing she saw when rummaging through: a pair of denim blue jeans and a white tank top. She tossed them on the bed and quickly removed her towel. "Eh, this will do."

After stepping into her black converse shoes she got to her feet and headed to the mirror to take a look at her progress. She heaved a loud sigh. Reaching for her cosmetic bag she began to apply her makeup. Never one to go too extreme with her makeup she kept it simple and quick.

"Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get things back in control." Sadly, she didn't believe herself. She realized that she was alone and the only person that protected her was lying in a hospital bed a few blocks away. If the Joker wanted to find her, he would. There wouldn't be anyone to stop him. He was a resourceful and intelligent mass murderer.

After everything Gordon did to protect this city from the heinous criminals of Gotham. It would always come back against him ten-fold.

**THUD!**

"What was that?" She asked herself as she turned to look at her bedroom door. Her curiosity got the best of her and she made her way back into the living room. She slowly inched her way down the hallway keeping her steps light. She noticed the lights were off and the only thing that lit the room was the city lights gleaming through the window.

_That's odd._

Alexis stretched her arm out and reached over to the light switch. She flicked them back on with a glide of her index finger. She closed her eyes briefly adjusting to the intense light.

"Dr. _Reed_." A voice strained as he said her name. The harsh voice was coming from the corner of the room.

She turned around startled at the sound of his voice. She knocked off the black lamp that previously rested on the end table. It smashed into several pieces on impact with the floor.

There he was the man himself, sitting in the armchair that she had previously moved to the window. She had moved it so that she could gaze out at the nightlife when she returned home from her sessions.

His face was covered with the makeup that she remembered from the bank's security picture. He used a pasty white powder to cover his face. His eyes were black and sunken in. His lips were painted a crimson red that overextended the width of his mouth. He must have had time to change from the attack today in the city to now. He wore his trademark purple suit that briefly exposed his green vest.

The Joker had made himself at home while she changed. He snuck in relatively quite into her apartment. There was nothing more chilling than the thought of him waiting for her. As much as she refused to admit it, he did terrify her; especially in his present form.

Alexis spotted both the bellhop and Jack, apartment building's security guard, kneeling on the floor. Two of Joker's men were standing behind them; their guns drawn and pointed to the back of their head. Their mouths were securely ducked taped to keep them from screaming.

Four other henchmen were spread around the room their guns clutched tightly in their grip. They waited patiently for their bosses orders. Any man working under the Joker's rule would have to be as threatening and out of control as he was.

The Joker motioned with his purple gloved hand for her to come closer. "Why don't-t you come a little closer? I wanna get a real _good _look at yah."

A push followed from the man that Alexis didn't notice when she entered the room; he stood behind her. She fell to her knees under the pressure of his hand. He grabbed the back of her hair and forced her to look up. She winced in pain as he held on tightly. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his trying to break his grip. He just pulled that much harder.

The Joker jumped to his feet and began to cross the room. He brushed his hair to the side with the palm of his hand trying to make himself presentable. He planted his feet on the black marble tile a few feet away from her. "Beautiful place you've got here. I _like _it."

"What do you want?" Her eyes began to swell with tears from both pain and fear.

"Hmm, 'What do _I_ want.'" He licked his lips returning his attention back to her, "_Hmm_, I want a lot of things." He thought for a moment before listing them off, "I'm a simple man. I want: Complete domination, anarchy in the streets, and one of those little poodle dogs." He laughed loudly encouraging his goons to join, "They're just so _freakin' _cute. You think I could-d pull it off?"

Ignoring his comment she pleaded with him, "Just." She paused, "Whatever you want just take it and leave."

The Joker crouched down to get a better look at her. "Oh, don't worry; I have _every _intention on doing that." He stood back up and turned on his heel just to stride back to look out the window.

Alexis watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked. He placed a single finger on the window and traced the outline of the face that stared back at him.

Alexis glanced over at Jack to check his status. She was aware of the heart condition that he suffered. He would often greet her outside the apartment building with news on the weather or his grandchildren. He was the sweetest man that she knew. She thought it was rather ironic that a man like him would choose to be a security guard. She didn't believe he had it in him to shoot a man. Though she hadn't seen him put to the test.

Jack's blue eyes shifted from side to side as he tried his best to remain calm. But the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead told a different story.

There was another security guard that worked in her apartment building. A much younger guy, in his thirties, that she remembered went on vacation for the week. Christopher was lucky.

"How's your good friend _Co-missioner _Gordon?" He smiled back at the grinning face in the reflection, "I hear he's in the hospital. I'll have to personally make a visit-t on your behalf."

"What did you do to him?" Rightfully so, she placed the blame on him.

"Nothing to _awfully _bad, yet-t. But he has a tendency to get on my nerves." He shook his head in agreement, "He has a lot of guts. I'll give him _that_." He laughed, "Maybe I'll rip them out and play with them-m when I visit?"

Alexis looked down at the floor and back up at him, "I'm not afraid of you. Your threats--" The henchman tugged on her hair. She let out a fleeting cry of pain. "Ah."

The Joker rolled his eyes at her comment, "Oh, no, spare me the 'I'm not afraid of you' speech. It's getting _old _and less convincing the more times you tell it." He turned around once more to face her.

With a light strum of his finger tips against his chin he made his way over to the hostages. The Joker yanked the bellhop from the floor and dragged him behind his feet. He let him fall to the floor in front of Alexis. He grabbed the 3 ½ inch paring knife from his coat pocket positioning the blade below his Adam's apple.

Alexis could barely make out the name tag on his uniform. Aaron. He must've been rather new since she had never seen him wandering the building. He was skinny. His weight couldn't have been more than one hundred and twenty soaking wet. She doubted that he could put up much of a fight. This, ultimately, led to the reason why he was in her apartment at the current moment. She figured he wasn't much older than twenty-five. He pleaded for his life under the duck tape restraint, "Please!"

"Adam?" He mispronounced his name on purpose. He couldn't care less. "I want you to tell us a few things about yourself. What do you like to do for fun? _Hmm_?"

Aaron's voice was muffled underneath the duck tape. "Mmm!"

He ripped the tape from Aaron's mouth quickly like a band aid. "You were saying?"

"Uuh.. I don't know." He began to cry loudly as his salty tears stained his face. "Please, don't kill me!"

Alexis was used to seeing a man break down in front of her. But this was different. The fear in Aaron's eyes was nothing that she had seen before.

"Surely, you do _something_." The Joker pressed harder against his throat.

"He's just toying--" She yelled to Aaron as the man behind her pulled her hair once more to quiet her.

"I-I-I play guitar when I have time." He hoped that would satisfy the Joker enough to release him. He had no idea would be a considerable answer.

"What about your family?"

Alexis shook her head hoping that Aaron wouldn't share anything else with him.

"I have an older sister and my parents."

"As a psychologist, I bet-t you could agree with me on this." He licked his lips as he pointed to Alexis, "This is what _fear _does to people, Dr. Reed." He clutched the back of the bellhop's uniform and shook him. "That any man, or in your case woman, can go insane after having a _really _bad day. And I'm gonna prove it to yah."

The Joker lowered the knife back to Aaron's throat. With one quick flinch of Joker's wrist he was dead. His body slumped to the floor coldly.

Alexis screamed in horror as she witnessed the body hitting the floor. The Henchmen let her fall to the floor inches away from Aaron's body. But her rest didn't last long.

"Please, stop!"

The Joker grabbed her with his bloody gloves and brought her to her feet. He pulled her close allowing their bodies to rub against each other. He brought his index up to her cheek and brushed away a tear falling from her left eye. He left a trail of Aaron's blood on her cheek. She squirmed trying to break free from his arms.

The Joker grabbed her roughly by the chin; one hand on either side making her look directly into his face. "Listen, we're going on a little road trip. I want to show you what it's really like in my world."

She shook her head in disagreement like she had a choice in the matter, "No."

The Joker turned around and let her go. The henchmen grabbed her arm and directed her towards the door.

The Joker clapped his hands and pointed his index finger to the door. "Time to go!"

"Boss, what are we going to do with him?" The henchmen who were standing behind the security guard called out.

"Eh." He shook his head, "We're not-t taking anyone _extra _back." With just a simple wave of his hand he commanded, "Deal with it."

"NO!" Alexis screamed out. "Please, don't if you have an inch morality you'll leave him alone." She clutched on to the Joker's arm hoping that he would change his mind. But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was useless even trying to get him to change his mind.

The Joker ignored her as he led the way out of the apartment. He draped his arm around Alexis's shoulder escorting her out. His henchmen followed closely behind their guns still drawn at her back.

You can't reason with a mad man.

Alexis turned around, just in time to see one of the henchmen walk in front of Jack.

She turned away quickly to shield her eyes from what was coming next. She could hear Jack scream in agony before a gun shot rang throughout the apartment.

* * *

They reached the elevator and stepped inside. The doors closed and they started to descend to the parking garage.

Alexis turned her head to the side watching as the Joker bobbed his head to the classical music. He brought his hand up above his chest and pretended to wave his wand at his own orchestra.

He turned to look at her and his lips extended into a wide grin, "Good _song_."

Alexis turned back to the front to look at her reflection in the elevator doors. She almost didn't recognize the face that was staring back at her. Her eyes were blood shot and her makeup was running down her face. The tears were still streaming down her flushed cheeks.

She was responsible for those deaths.

They reached the parking garage of the apartment building and the doors slowly opened. There was the blue Oldsmobile from the escape earlier waiting for their arrival.

The Joker, pretending to be a gentleman, opened the door for the backseat allowing Alexis to slide inside.

The Joker slid in after her shifting himself in the seat attempting to get comfortable. He extended his arm and wrapped his arm snuggly around her shoulders; pinning her in place.

Alexis turned away and looked left out the tented window at the car parked beside her.

"Ooh, I _almost _forgot." He spoke interrupting her gaze. "I've got, a uh, present for you."

Reluctantly she slowly turned around to see what he had for her. Her head was met with his sharp elbow. She fell back slumped against the seat.

He tilted his head as he examined her, "Night night, _gorgeous_."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's by far the darkest I've ever wrote. With school starting back in a few weeks it's been hard getting these chapters up in a quick fashion. But don't worry; I'm working hard on them to get them up as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me! Thank you again for all the reviews!**_


	6. Keep You in the Dark

****

Keep You in the Dark

Alexis' eyes began to flutter open as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness surrounding the room. She was sprawled out on her belly atop of a naked mattress that smelled like fresh gasoline. The mattress was positioned on the cold bare concrete floor. The room was completely dark except for the small crack that rested underneath the door.

She sat up on the mattress and stretched her feet out in front of her. Her head was sore and throbbing immensely from the abuse she suffered in the car. All she could remember was the Joker's elbow hitting her hard in the face. It felt as though her head had hit cement. She didn't know anyone that had a sharper elbow.

She figured that he must've given her something from waking up in the middle of their journey. The smell of chloroform was still faint in her nose with every breath. The bleary sensation that rested behind her eyes also proved her suspicions to be true.

The mad didn't know how to be gentle. But she didn't expect him to be.

She ran her fingers through her uncombed hair brushing it away from her face. She winced slightly as she grazed over the wound from her left temple. As she took a blind look down at her fingertips, she could feel the blood that had layered her skin.

Alexis got on her knees and began to feel around the surrounding area. She finally managed to get to her unstable feet wavering beneath her. She extend her arms out in front of her allowing them to guide her around the dark room.

She bumped into a broad substance with her left shoulder. She backed up swiftly moving out of the way as it swung back towards her. The instant sound, of a squeaking metal chain against a hook which hung from the ceiling, resonated throughout the room.

Gathering her confidence and allowing her curiosity to get the best of her she continued forward. She extended her arms again fumbling with her hands over the mysterious entity. The thick smooth surface of the object was covered in a fowl fluid.

With a whisper she asked, "What _is _that?"

The door began to open slowly allowing the light from the hallway to shine through. She held her hand limply across her brow shielding her eyes.

She could see a sleeved arm extend through the crack and inside the room; flipping the switch on the wall. The fluorescent light above began to flicker on allowing the lights to dance in the ceiling. As if it was adjusting to the darkness as well.

Alexis looked over to see what she had been touching. The dead body of Melissa Malone stared back at her with cold eyes. She hung along side Alexis swaying back and forth still reacting to her previous touch.

Malone was hanging by her bruised wrists, via handcuffs, that were coated in blood. Her face was also bloody from an attempt to mimic the Joker's own scars. But that wasn't what caused her death. No, it was the deep slice along her neck much like that of Aaron's.

It was the work of the sadistic clown.

She clasped her mouth quickly with her shaking hand trying to keep herself from hurling out a scream. She took another step backwards to get away from the body back towards the mattress.

Her fate was staring right back at her.

The two men with clown masks adorning their faces walked inside. The much taller clown spoke for the both of them, "Boss wants to see you."

She shook her head in disagreement as if she had a choice in the matter. She darted by them heading for the door leading out into the hallway. She would at least try to get away even if it would result in a sound lashing. Her conscience would be the better for it.

They went on either side of her and within seconds they had her cornered against the wall. They lunged forwards grabbing her tightly by the wrists gaining control of her. They forcefully turned her around slamming her chest against the wall.

"You don't have to do this." She pleaded with them hoping they would show her some sort of compassion. She would try to find something that would strike their attention, "I can get you money! Immunity if you wanted it!"

She tilted her head to the right keeping an eye on her assailants from behind her. Her breath hard and husky, "Just, let me go!"

Alexis could hear one of the clowns behind her digging in their pockets for the handcuffs Joker gave them to use. She reared her head back making contact with his forehead. This caused the goon to drop her wrist as he clutched his head in pain. The other assailant kept a tight grip on Alexis' left wrist as he watched his partner double back.

Without turning around she nailed him hard in the face with her right elbow sending him buckling back. As she headed towards the door she got a glimpse of the first man lunging towards her once more. He tackled her to the ground sending her to land on her hands and knees.

"Stupid bitch, get back here!" He grabbed her shoulders roughly and flipped her over onto her back. He lowered his hands to her neck and began tightening his grip. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

Alexis could feel as his other hand skimmed down her body to his waist. She could hear him undoing his belt and sliding it quickly out of the loops. He lifted her head and wrapped his belt tightly around her throat. Her fingers were laced on top of the belt trying with all her strength to release his hold.

His partner joined him by his side as he tried to verbally knock some sense into him. "Come on Chris, let her go! He doesn't like us messing with 'em." He pushed him off of her quickly removing the belt from her neck.

"Mike, I swear I'll!" He trailed off as he watched Alexis beneath him struggling for air.

Her head rolled over to the side as she coughed repeatedly trying to regulate her breathing.

Chris forced her up and on to her feet pinning her back against the wall. He whispered in her ear, "You really shouldn't have done that." He bound her wrists with the handcuffs he snatched from the floor.

"I promise. I can help you. Just-" Her voice was muffled when Chris tied a rag around her head.

"The Joker's not paying us enough for this stupid shit." Mike said with a shake of his head.

The Mike and Chris had to practically drag her to comply with them. With every step there was; it was followed by a sudden jerk of her arms backward. She had a feeling whatever was at the end of the hallway would result in the same demise as Melissa Malone.

"Come on!" Mike said as he forced her forward once again. His growing frustration was seeping through his grip on her arm.

They stopped once they reached the metal door that was situated at the end of the hallway. Tom leaned over and propelled his fist hard on the door. He pounded twice with his clinched fist before the door separated from the wall. The room much like the one she was previously in was shrouded in darkness.

The Joker, she imagined, did this for sinister effect. He was one that obviously dabbled with the theatric side of life.

Chris led the way into the room as they pulled her forcefully along the way. Her feet shuffling against the concrete floor as she tried to resist.

"Dr. Reed-d, I'm glad that you could _join _us. We're about to get the show started. A little dinner and a movie, what do yah uh say?" He offered her a welcoming hand when she passed by him, "Please, why don't you make yourself _comfortable_? Take a seat. We've got some business to take care of."

Alexis flinched at the sound of his high pitched voice. Her head twisting and turning to find the voice with her ears. She could hear him, but she couldn't see him.

Joker's goons escorted her to the wooden chair in the middle of the room. There was no getting comfortable while sitting across from the animal that brought her here in the first place.

"She's such-h a little rebel. Reminds me, uh, a little of _myself_."

The light sitting just above the chair switched on. Blinking to adjust to the sudden burst she could barely make out the clown who had turned it on. The Joker stood only a few mere feet away. She watched as the dark silhouetted his body allowing only the bottom of his face visible.

That ruby red lipstick that traced the outline of his scars glistened under the light.

Chris and Mike parted making more room for the Joker to do his work. He had his switchblade in his hands tossing it back and forth. He had a small hop in his step as he made his way over. He bent down to look her in the face, "Did you, uh, sleep well?"

She turned her head away to the left to avoid eye contact.

"_Hmm_?" He nodded with his head trying to insist her to talk to him. He grabbed her chin with his right hand pulling her face; forcing her to look at him. He slowly picked the stray hair that had escaped with the blade out of her face. "Ah that's better-r. We can _see _that pretty face of yours."

He looked down at her for a moment tilting his head from side to side before realizing something was wrong. He put a finger to the cut on her upper lip then slid it down to her quivering neck, "Someone got too close, _huh_? Someone who doesn't-t know how to keep their hands off the uh merchandise."

Chris and Mike looked at each other hoping neither of them would rat the other out. Chris shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

The Joker slowly turned around on his heel pointing his knife at the two. He exchanged glances at Chris then to Mike. "Why doesn't-t anyone _ever _listen to me? I get semi-sane people to work for me yet the _criminally _insane do a better job. What is wrong with that picture?"

Chris shouted out pointing over at Mike, "He hit her." Mike looked baffled at his friend who had not only ratted on him - but lied.

"What the hell man?" Mike yelled back at his partner before looking forward again.

The Joker nodded and headed over to Mike. With a lick of his lips he moved in closer to him, "What part-t of no _touching _do you not understand?" He turned away for a brief second before turning around and lunging towards Mike grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Why don't we make an _example _out of you?" With three rapid jabs of the knife into Mike's abdomen he was on the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

The Joker turned back towards Chris who was watching in horror. "_You_." He moved the tip of the blade from side to side. "Tsk Tsk, so naughty."

Mike clutched the Joker's foot trying to garner sympathy as if he could save him from his certain death. "Please."

The Joker planted his foot hard in his face pushing him to the side. "Pesky." He couldn't stand to have some worthless goon clinging on to him.

Chris stared down at his friend who was dying in his place. He turned to look at the Joker who was still standing in front of him. Maybe he'd be lucky.

"We don't rat-t other people out. It's the cardinal _rule _among criminals." He said hoping Chris would nod along with him. The Joker lifted his hand up to his chest adjusting the collar of Chris's shirt. "How do I _know _that you won't do the same to me? If things go sour-r?"

Chris complied hoping it would spare his life, "I-I promise, it won't happen again!"

"I-I-I" The Joker mimicked him playfully. "Yep. Alright, you've _convinced _me. I believe you, it sure won't." The Joker turned towards Alexis and began to walk back. With a brisk wave of his right hand over his head; two other henchmen from the adjacing wall grabbed Chris and drug him away.

With a sigh the Joker waited until they left before he continued, "It's so hard to find-d good help these days. These guys never want to _listen_. They think they know better than me. That I'm not in control."

He leaned down looking in her eyes with his head tilted to the left, "Am I in control, Alexis?"

Reluctantly she nodded her head up and down.

With a sigh he recomposed himself, "Good, now that we're surrre we're on the right _page_. Where were we?" He remembered, "Ah yes!"

Tears began to weld behind her eyes as she tried to muffle out through the gag, "Please."

He leaned in closer his ear now at her covered lips, "What?"

Alexis tried again, "Please."

"Ahh, maybe we should-d remove this?" He grinned as he leaned back to take a look at her, "Would that make you feel better, Princess?"

She nodded slowly hoping he would relieve her.

He slid his bloody switchblade beneath the rag and planted it against her cheek.

He never did anything simple.

Alexis' whimpers got louder for fear of being cut. She closed her eyes tightly as if it would shield her from any pain she may experience. The blade glided across her skin slowly causing a piercing sensation from her cheek; any moment now she would start bleeding. With one pull of the knife he cut it off her.

She let out a mind crimpling scream for help.

The Joker grinned and with his eyes close he simply consumed the scream. One ear covered with his purple leather clove. The other loosely by his side. It was like a fresh breath of air. He nodded, "Not bad-d. I give it a seven out of ten. I've _heard _better."

He began to trace the lines that adorned her lip. He tilted his head to the left and to the right examining his work.

"_Shh_... we're going to have to put you back in your room without dinner." She began to twist her head in his hands refusing to look at him. He said with a tug of her chin, "Y'see, I could let you _starve_." He nodded in agreement with his own comment. "You wouldn't want that."

"It doesn't matter anyway." She turned to look up at him, "You're not going to let me go."

"So optimistic!" He grinned, "I have _plans _for you Dr. I'm not going to just let you die just yet. What fun would that be?"

One of Joker's henchmen entered the room interrupting the duo, "Boss, it's ready."

Joker pointed to the henchmen with his knife, "Well." He stood up as he straightened his back. "I guess we'll just skip on to the show. If you play nicely we'll still have a civilized meal afterwards. _Kapeesh_?"

"Civilized?" She mumbled under her breath.

The Joker forced her into agreement; with his hand on the top of her head he forced it to move up and down.

"Good girl."

* * *

**_A/N: So I've been preoccupied with school and life. So, of course, it's been a while since my last update. I recently just celebrated my birthday (woo!). Which I treated myself with another viewing of TDK. The more you see it the more things you start to notice. I want to thank those who have favorited/alerted my story. I'm glad you guys like it! Also, thanks again for the reviews that I've received so far! I love reading what you think of the story. It means a lot that you guys would submit a review._**


	7. Invasion

_**A/N: So it's been an incredibly long time since my last update. I can't completely blame this on school. Partial to blame is my muse who seems to go missing from time to time. I want to thank Sugar Coated Bullets for giving me a review on my last chapter. It's greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Invasion**

"It's good to see you up and moving, Commissioner." Detective Stephen said as he entered the hospital room.

Gordon was walking back from standing at the window peering out onto the park below His glasses were at the bridge of his nose as always. They framed his hard battered and bruised face. The accident left a memento on his right temple from where he had smashed his head against the passenger window.

"Please, tell me you have news." He wanted to cut to the chase, "No one is telling me anything. My own men aren't speaking to me about the case." He made his way back to his bed slowly sliding on top of it and into the covers.

He hated the feel of generic sheets against his skin. "Is there any developments regarding the Joker? Have you found out anything?"

"We have a lead, actually." He said with his head sunken low looking down at the yellow folder that he tightly embraced in his fingers.

"Stephens?" Gordon asked seeing the pain in his face, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this." Stephens looked up, "Dr. Alexis Reed is missing."

"What do you mean _missing? _Why didn't you come to me sooner?" He slowly got back off of his bed reaching over to the chair grabbing at his clothes. Barbara had left a pair of pants a tee shirt for him during her last visit. So that when he was released he'd have something clean from his own closet.

"It was best that you got your rest. You've been working on this case for awhile now. First, you scared the hell out of your wife by faking your own death. Now, you're in the hospital due to the Joker's escape yesterday?" He took in a breath, "Jim, I'm telling you this as a friend, you're not superhuman. Let some of us do the ground work. Then when you're feeling better and the doctor releases you."

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer than you." He reassured Stephens, "Now, tell me about your lead." He demanded as he motioned for him to give him the folder.

There was no use arguing with Gordon he was a stern man set in his ways. "We didn't get the call until early this morning. A security officer coming in for his shift did his rounds and found Dr. Reed's apartment door open. It was relatively vacant except for" he handed Gordon a yellow envelope, "two men. Both found dead. The bellhop's throat was slit and the security guard on duty that night was shot in the back of the head. Forced entry and they left the place in a mess. They were looking for something."

"Joker." He shook his head as he picked up the Joker's calling card. "How do we know Alexis was actually taken?" Gordon opened the envelope and slid out the contents.

Pictures of the crime scene that depicted the gruesome death of the bell hop and security guard. Along with several images of the destruction left behind; papers thrown everywhere, cables and wires hanging out from the wall, etc.

With a sigh he flipped to the security photo which was taken in the elevator. Her face visibly distraught, "Alexis. I shouldn't have let her go back."

Detective Stephen's remained silent as he waited for further instruction from his superior.

Gordon ordered, "Get my release papers."

"I'm not sure if the doctor is going to just let you go. You suffered a rou--" He was silenced quickly.

"They can't keep me here. Make it happen. I've got to get back to work before this creep manages to kill someone else." He grumbled, "This town is going to shambles."

"I'll notify the doctor, but you need to tell Barbara."

Gordon rubbed his temple as he contemplated his wife's reaction. She wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea of him leaving the hospital against warnings from the doctor. But she'd understand that Gotham came before his own health. It always was like that.

* * *

The clown masked henchmen that entered the room turned his head back and motioned for his cohort to come inside. He followed suit as he pushed a cart in front of him. As he turned the corner it was now visible that the cart carried a thirteen inch television screen with a camera on top.

In a sing-song voice, "I think you're _really _going to enjoy this."

Alexis watched closely as he proceeded to the cart his back hunched just ever so slightly. He leaned over and slid his finger against the play button on the video camera.

"Da-Ta-Te-Da!" He hummed as quickly stood back in his own amazement, "And _Showtime_!"

An image of the DA assistant Melissa Malone appeared on the screen. She was sitting in a similar chair as Alexis and her mouth was gagged. Her face was badly beaten as if she had lost a fight in a UFC match. She was crying uncontrollably as she was struggling with her restraints.

"Why are you showing me this?" Alexis asked as she looked over at the Joker.

"_Shh_.. Pay.. attention." He said with a finger to his lips as he spun around. He ambled once more across the floor and maneuvered himself behind Alexis. His hands clutched on to the back of her chair to keep her from speaking again.

"_Melissa Melone, we have something-g in common you and I." The joker said behind the shaking camera. "We both know what it's like to have Gotham in the palm of our hand." _

_He pushed her cheeks in with his index finger. "I could kill every last one of your kind. Yah know, the people who are in charge with giving this city a measly little voice. But your kind are like ants. Once one is dead two more come in to replace them. A vicious cycle to say the least. Do you wanna know a little fact-toid about your old pal, Harvey?" _

_She shook her head no._

"_Come on! Don't spoil the moment-t!" His knife was visible now as it playfully glided across her swollen cheek. "He didn't die a hero. No, he killed for the sake of revenge. He killed.. A police officer.. A mob boss.. And he even tried to kill the Commissioner!" He cackled, " He had you all fooled! I did this town a-a uh favor. So in a way.. This town owes me one."_

There was a pause between the two as the camera zoomed in on Melissa's face. She kept her hard stare fixed on the Joker behind the camera.

"_Yah know, my mother told me that women were trouble." A pause waiting her reaction. "Do you want to know how I got these scars-s?" _

_When she didn't respond to his questioned he grew aggravated. She screamed loudly as he roughly jerked the gag from her mouth. _

The camera fumbled as it was tossed to one of his men standing nearby. The goon leveled the camera and moved to the side getting a better view of the scene unfolding.

"_My family was dependent-t on me. I would cook, clean, and work two jobs to keep us from being homeless. While my father would go out every night and get plastered-d." He licked his lips, "I was a good little boy, I did what I was told. Yah see my mother was unable to keep a steady job and pay the bills due to her cocaine habit. Yah know, she even took me to a drug deal when I was four!" Another lick of his lips followed, "So one day, I accidentally knocked-d over a can of white paint in the kitchen. What does my father do to teach me a lesson?"_

_Melissa turned her head to the side as the Joker brought it back to look at him. "Y'see, he puts his trusty switchblade in my mouth like this." He demonstrated with his blade pulling her cheek taut. He held her head still by placing his palm against the back of her neck. She struggled in his grasp. _

Alexis turned her head away to the side trying to shield herself from what she knew was coming. It wasn't hard to figure out that Melissa wasn't going to last long in the video.

The Joker placed both of his hands firmly against her head. He held them there so that she remained facing forward. "Ah, this, this, is the best part-t."

"_Then he just simply." As he trailed off he let the blade sliced open her left cheek. She let out another hurling scream before she lost consciousness. The camera caught the Joker smiling as he towered over his victim. He reached down and put the blade in her other cheek slicing a matching incision._

The video cut out and the henchmen pressed pause on the camera. Fixating on the static. He put his hands back behind his back waiting for further instructions.

The Joker lightly tapped the right side of her face with his finger. "_So_.."

Alexis jerked her head away trying to keep him from touching her again. His glove clad fingers were cold against her skin.

He walked in front of her blocking her view of anything else. With his hand firmly against the back of her chair he moved in closer. "I wanted to give you a little more _prospective _on your, uh, current-t situation."

Alexis closed her eyes as tight as she could trying her hardest to block him out of her head. But his harsh voice resonated through her ears.

"You want to know _why _I do the things I do?" He smiled as his tongue took another swipe at his lips, "Simply because I can. Fear is an intoxicating thing. To see someone, uh, simply shift in their seat when I enter-r a room is breathtaking for me." He paused to lick his lips, "The _fear _of not knowing what the outcome is going to be. See it scratches away at their soul. That's more power than any of these so called 'civilized people' could _EVER._ Imagine."

He poked her cheek playfully, "Hey! Hey, at least I'm honest. These people you've put-t your trust in." He held his hand up motioning towards the door as if they were waiting outside, "are liars." He licked his lip as he continued, "They want nothing more but to better themselves with _your _money. They'll promise you the world-d if it'll get them an extra dollar in their wallet. So what would happen-n if they were non-existent? The leaders of our great city.. Gone!" He smiled, "Corruption and anarchy."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You honestly didn't _believe _just-t because I was in Arkham my men were having a vacation?" He grinned wider, "They've been watching you." He pointed to the screen again. The henchmen pressed play on the camera.

The camera showed Alexis walking on the sidewalk through Gotham with Commissioner Gordon by her side. The video shot just shortly before the trial against the Joker. The video cut out and showed them walking into the police station together.

"I had my men follow good 'ole Gordo around the city when I was locked-d up in that humble dwelling known as Arkham. To gather some information up about _him_. See what made him tick. Little did I know that you, ya know, were such good friends with him. It sparked my interest. So, they sent me letters detailing what my beautiful Dr. was up to."

"What better way to get to Gordon than through one of his good friends that he apparently loves like his own daughter? _Hmm_?" He smirked, "Yeah, I could've went for the obvious approach and snatch up the little wife and kids." He shrugged, "It's been done. I obviously strive to be _different_." He motioned to his face, "Why not attack someone who knows me on a personal level."

He considered for a moment, "Then of course if _that _doesn't work out. I can still have the family option-n."

"Gordon is never going to stoop to your level of insanity"

He patted her head as he straightened up before taking a few steps back out of the light. "You're such a clever girl thinking he'll pull through. That he'll do the right-t _thing_." He smiled, "Now lets get down to our other business."

He motioned for his goon to come closer. The goon handed over a Polaroid camera that was tucked behind the television set. The Joker turned it to its side as if examining it for defects, "It's a shame they're getting rid-d of these things. Isn't it?"

The Joker moved over to Alexis and positioned himself snuggly behind her. He nuzzled his left cheek against her own smearing some of his paint on her face. "Smile pretty! You're going to be on the evening news."

With a press of a button the picture spit out. He grabbed the photo instantly shaking it back and forth. With a laugh, "Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she shifted her eyes off to the side.

"Time to write our good friend a letter."

* * *


	8. Fix You

**_A/N: Without further delay I present you with the next installment of the story. I didn't mean to wait nearly a month before I posted another chapter. That's just how it worked out. Stupid school! (hah). I've worked hard on this chapter changing it over an over. Reviews are always lovely! I haven't received very many lately. So I guess.. Err.. I dunno.. I know the readers are out there! It's just the matter of posting a review. Eh, okay enough "begging" for reviews._**

**_Thanks goes out to Sugar Coated Bullets and Asian Psycho for the review!_**

* * *

**Fix You**

Alexis sat still in the wooden chair that the Joker seemed to have abandoned her in thirty minutes ago. She was growing impatient by the minutes as she waited. If it was one thing she lacked it was patience. Even though she knew that her time was probably counting down to the hour that he no longer needed her. The moment in time that he realized she was no longer useful in the game he was playing.

The Joker, in his own words, claimed he was going to write a letter. She assumed it was the typical hostage letter with a list of demands, ransom, and of course the picture that he had taken of the two of them. Just to give the news vultures, like Mike Engel, something to report on. To keep their ratings up.

Although, he wanted to corrupt the city of Gotham he wanted to make a mockery of it first.

The Joker had left Alexis alone in the room with two of his henchmen posted at the metal door. With the exception of an exchange of a cigarette the men kept to themselves. Only shooting momentary glances between one another as they waited for the Joker to return with further instructions.

Alexis coughed loudly as she battled with the dust that settled in the base of her throat. She lowered her head and tilted it forward into the light, "Can I get some water?" She asked hoping they would comply.

Instead they remained planted against the wall taking drags off their cigarettes and flicking away the ashes. She realized they wouldn't as much as budge without the Joker's permission.

She slanted her head back as she looked up at the cracked ceiling that she could barely make out. She traced the outline of the cracks that was above her head with her eyes. Just to keep her mind preoccupied.

Why did trouble always seem to find her?

Even before her trip to Gotham she had been in the middle of a few job related altercations. Most recently, her life was threatened when her patient had stolen a series of pills from the local pharmacy. The man, aged 27, was a suffering paranoid schizophrenic. He feared someone was breaking into his apartment in order to steal his money and strangely enough his comic book collection. She imagined that was the only thing that had any real value to him.

The sessions continued to progress in a negative direction. Regular counseling didn't suffice him enough. She had no other choice but to use her last resort. She forwarded him to a well known psychiatrist who could prescribe him with adequate medication. It was until afterwards that she found out the psychiatrist placed him in Arkham under the care of Dr. Crane. That was of course before he was caught using hallucinogens on his patients.

__

It's a small world indeed.

Alexis titled her head back in an upright position gazing back at the henchmen. She took a moment to herself as she closed her eyes trying to regain some sort of structure to the situation. If she was going to get out of this intact with all limbs and her morality. She was going to have to be smarter than her captor. She had to make sure that even though he thought he was in control of the situation. She was in fact in control of her emotional stability.

The door burst open and in a shadowed silhouette stood the Joker gazing back at her. He tilted his body against the wooden door frame as if taking in every aspect of the moment. "Are you read-y?" He sharply pronounced the last syllable of the word as he slowly drug it out over the tip of his tongue. He motioned for his men to get her as he left the room first; disappearing entirely from her view.

Joker's henchmen took their time extinguishing the cigarette on the concrete floor with a tap of their heel. Both men made their way towards Alexis jerking her upright on her feet. Their hands clamped tightly across her arms as they held her in place.

What more could he possibly want from her?

* * *

"I don't have to remind you that we're not supposed to be meeting. This is going against our agreement. If we get caught-" Commissioner Gordon said initiating the conversation. His grey suit jacket billowed softly against the wind as he looked out into the streets of Gotham below him.

Batman spoke with a deep soulful voice as he stood a few feet away from Gordon. He remained in the shadows of the billboard sign to be undetected by those that may have been watching. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but say that I'm surprised by your request to meet." He sighed as he brought his hand up from his hip taking a small rub at his brow, "I'm guessing you have something to offer me?"

"Your fondness for the girl is going to get you killed."

"She's a family friend. I asked her to help get the Joker put behind bars." He shook his head, "I got her in this mess. She was the only one I could trust with the case. The only one who hasn't been turned against me." The stress was taking a horrible toll on Gordon. He obviously hadn't slept since his time in the hospital. "We catch this guy for good this time. We can't give him another opportunity to escape."

"In that case, I'm not sure that I'm the person you want for the job. If I killed him I'd turn into the very thing he wants me to become. He would win."

Gordon turned around to face the shadow of Batman, "What do you propose we do?"

"I've been following leads from mobsters ever since his escape. The Joker doesn't have a whole lot of links after Dent dealt with them." Batman paused, "What's left of the mobsters they're afraid of him. They won't touch him because he's to dangerous to their confidential lifestyles."

"Makes sense. Mobsters aren't one to parade around." Gordon looked down at the ground before looking back up at Batman. "She's running out of time. One of the DA's assistants has also disappeared."

"He's toying with you." Batman watched as Gordon's temper began to flair.

Rachel's smiling face came to his mind. Which slowly faded as he remembered how he felt when he found out that he couldn't save her. The feeling that rushed over him when he entered the warehouse to find that the Joker had given him the wrong address.

He knew exactly how Gordon was feeling.

Batman pulled out a folded piece of paper and extended his hand out to meet Gordon's. "There's been a subsequent amount of guns being bought from the black market and transported here."

Gordon began looking over the papers. "He needs someone with adequate funding for these weapons. These things don't come cheap. Even on the black market."

"I was able to intercept a shipment before it could get in is hands. The man in the picture, Lincoln Marquez, he's the one that's signing for the shipments. He has a family: two kids and a wife. I think he's just getting paid off for keeping his mouth shut."

Gordon flipped the page to the picture, "We'll bring him in for questioning."

"Knowing the Joker and his craving for exposure it's not like him to stay underground for long."

"This is Jim Gordon" Jim proclaimed as he answered his ringing cell phone. He turned his back on Batman as he listened to Detective Stephens. "A package? What kind of package?" Gordon nodded along as he listened to Stephen's on the other end. "All right, I'll meet you at GCN studios in fifteen." Jim turned around to face Batman who was no longer in his presence.

* * *

The Joker stood up as Alexis was brought into the room. His lavender jacket was draped over the back of the wooden chair that he had been occupying. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Which allowed his natural pale toned skin to show under the fluorescent light beaming over his head.

"Hi, _there_." He tilted his head to the right as a smile crept across his face; exposing his yellow teeth. A trace of small specs of meat was trapped between his teeth. He obviously couldn't wait for her arrival before he began to indulge in the food.

The room was small and dark much like the other two rooms she had been forced inside. Judging by the condition of the place she imagined it to abandoned several years ago. A perfect abode for a person of his reputation to turn into a hideaway. A place that was probably not even recognized by the city of Gotham as useful anymore. A castaway from society oddly enough just like The Joker.

The Joker stood beside a table decorated with an off white table cloth. That was adorned with a plate on either side. It almost looked like a decent dinner set for two. That is if her host was someone more humane.

Alexis stood awkwardly in the doorway with her hands behind her back bound by handcuffs. Joker's goons kept her cuffed for obvious reasons. They didn't fear Alexis. No, they feared the retaliation of the Joker. Their demise would end up like that of the last two men that watched over her.

The Joker lifted his hand in a single half-hearted wave as he informally dismissed his minion. "Go."

The goon behind her pushed her inside which propelled her forward. If it wasn't for her reflexes she would've ended up on the floor. She turned to watch the henchmen exit back out of the door shutting it quickly behind him. She could hear the scraping of the old metal deadbolt lock being turned from behind the door.

The Joker glided towards Alexis as he eyed her up and down. As if taking a look at her for the first time. She could hear the faint smacking of his lips as he circled around her like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

Alexis's eyes remained fixated on the Joker as he made his way back in front of her.

The Joker extended his hand out in front of her in an attempt to escort her to her seat. "Why don't you, _uh_, take a seat?"

Alexis studied his eyes for a second before she brushed past his hand. She walked to her reputed seat on the opposite side of the table. As she finished adjusting herself on the hard wooden chair she peered down at her plate. There was a piece of steak lying squarely in the middle with a small cluster of potatoes on the side.

With a light shrug he followed her lead towards the table. "I have no idea what you liked." He pointed to her plate, "So we're having my personal favorite, _steak_."

"How am I supposed to eat?" She said looking up through her brown hair that had fallen in her face. She pushed her arms to the left showing him the cuffs that were wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"Ah, _yes_. That could bare a problem." He smiled again as he made his way behind her.

The Joker gathered her long hair in his long bony fingers. He began to hum an unfamiliar tune that played in his mind. He released her hair draping it around her neck. She could feel his hot harsh breath caressing her back as he worked diligently to free her wrists.

"Yah know, if you wouldn't be so feisty we could avoid using these pesky things." He removed the cuffs and set them on the table beside his plate. He took his seat once again. "_Unless_, you like the idea of bondage. In that case..." He smirked and suggestively flicked his eye brow.

"What can I say? I can't help but resist staying in a place like this. Especially, with a psychopath that embellishes in their love of Crusty the clown everyday of the week." She rubbed her wrists hoping to regain the feeling back.

"Crusty, huh?" He looked genuinely surprised by that comment. Instead of being insulted by the fact that she called him a psychopath he was rather peeved by the pop culture reference. He nodded in agreement, "That's harsh." He looked down at his clothes. With a light shrug he returned his attention back to his dinner. With a nod in agreement with his own statement, "Plus, I'm a _much_ better-r dresser."

Alexis looked back down at her plate with a disgusted look on her face. She hadn't had meat in a long time but she didn't proclaim herself a vegetarian just yet. But the look of the steak sitting in front of her was enough to drive anyone to being a vegan. She assumed the steak would get up at any moment and moo. She lifted her fork and began to stab at the steak from the side.

"You need to eat something or else you'll be no use for _me_." He coldly warned her as he was starting to lose his patients with her.

"That's not a whole lot of incentive for me to eat." She mumbled under her breath.

The Joker held his stake knife up pointing it at Alexis. In the midst of chewing the piece of stake he grumbled at her, "_Eat_." The Joker was one that hated repeating himself. Especially, an order that was challenged.

Alexis sighed loudly as she cut the steak with her knife and fork. She slowly inserted it into her mouth as she slowly savored the bite.

"You're a stubborn-n one, you know that?" He said as he tilted his head from side to side in attempt to crack his neck. He let his tongue flick out and glide along his lower lip.

Alexis cut her eyes up at him as she began cutting off another piece.

"See that's not _so_ bad, now is it-t?" He scooped up the cheap wine bottle that sat in the middle of the table. He tilted it up on it's side pouring her a fresh glass. "We can pretend to be civil adults here." He placed the bottle back down on top of the table as he grabbed at his fork again.

Alexis raised her glass to her lips as she waited for him to take a sip of his own drink. She didn't believe that he would try to poison her. He still had plans for her. It was an honest reflex.

The Joker lifted his glass to his lips as he took a long swig of the wine. As he pulled the glass away she noted the dew of the wine garnishing his lips. It wasn't until he spoke that his full face came back into focus. "Good isn't it? Though, then again I'd be happy just to have something quick and easy. I'm an easy man to please. But, you're the guest of honor. I thought we'd have something _nice_. So, say thank you."

Avoiding his suggestion to thank him for his attempt at being a gentlemen she cleared her throat and began. "Why are you doing all of this?" She waved her hand to motion at the room. "The wine, the conversation, the dinner? What are you trying to accomplish tonight?"

"Y'ah know? I miss our little chats. You have a way-y with people." He pointed to her with his knife. His tongue darted out again as it lightly swept across his lips.

"Spare me the ridicule. I know you think what I do is ridiculous."

"Ridicu-lous?" A laugh escaped his mouth. "_Hardly, Gorgeous_."

"Then what gives?"

"I just want to get to know _you_ better. Form a common ground amongst friends. We're going to be _great friends_." He smiled and with the lick of his lips he continued, "So, tell me about-t yourself. You know all about lil 'ole me. What made you want to be a psychologist, Dr?"

Alexis twirled her fork around in her fingers as she cocked her eyebrow in surprise. "Friends? You really are diluted."

"You know good and well that I can forccce you to answer my questions." He tilted his head to the side looking over her, "Play _nice_."

"I like to help people." Alexis said without looking up at the Joker as her fork continued to dance slowly across the meat.

"I guess that's a good ah reason if any." He grinned wildly. "Of all the psychologist I've_ experienced_ there's always another reason. But, you wanna know what I think? I think you've got a few screws loose yourself up in that noggin of yours." He demonstrated by putting his own finger to his temple. "And _you_ are trying to fix them by fixing others."

In protest her eyes shot up meeting his, "That makes no sense."

"There's more to it than just the attraction of helping people." He rolled his eyes before he leaned in closer to the table, "No one is that generous and don't you dare for a second pretend you are. 'Cause you're not-t."

Alexis was quick to correct him, "An innocent person deserves-"

He cut her off, "No such creature. A, uh, person has two sides. The one that they show everyone and the one they keep to themselves because it scares the hell out of 'em." With a lick of his lips he continued, "Just take your friend Gordo for instance. If I screwed with his mind a little I could bring him down to my level-l. I could make him expose that horrible creature that lives deep down in his chest. I've done it before."

"Not Gordon."

"Oh come on, you can't be that _naïve_." He egged her on as he straightened himself up in the chair, "You put-t this man on this pedestal of greatness. When, in fact, he brought you into this mess. Tell me, what has he _really_done for you?" He propped his head on his arm as he prepared to listen intently.

The fact of the matter was she couldn't think of a single instance where Jim Gordon had to save her life. Not because he didn't need or want to. But it was because his primary focus had always been Gotham.

"Drawing a blank?" He said as he jerked her abruptly back into reality. "Or do I feel a personal story coming on?"

"Jim Gordon is a good man." She said as she looked back down as she put her fork in the plate.

"What's your life like outside the walls of Arkham? _Hmm_?" He changed the course of the conversation to something more personal. Gleefully he shot up in his seat, "Let me try to guess!" He licked his lips as he looked up to the ceiling as if the answers were written there. "You go home every night-t, alone. You sit there burying your cute little nose in books. The little romance novels that drag-g you away from this reality. Hoping that one day your avenger would come to save the day. While, in the meantime, you wait for the, uh,real world to slowly pass you by?" He smiled, "How _close _am I?"

Alexis glanced back up at him before adverting her attention back to her potatoes.

"Ding, _ding_, ding. We have a winner!" He leaned back in his chair consuming his arrogant chuckle. He sat upright pointing at her with his jutted index finger. "Y'see, you know as much I do. It's one thing to see someone's outside appearance than what is emotionally _dwelling_ in their soul. Just screaming to be let out." He smirked, "You, my dear, are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Alexis spoke with a cold demeanor.

"I know that the only difference between the two of us is that I _love_ to share. You, you keep it bottled-d in." He clinched his fists tight to emphasize his point. "You don't like for people to see the pain you suffer in here." He moved his finger to point to her chest. "You have to put on this façade of being strong. That you are better than-n everyone else." He shook his head, "Tell me when you go home at night to an empty house how badly do you want to kill yourself? Because you're so lonely."

"Excuse me?" She shook her head, "I don't think I'm better than everyone else!"

"Ooh finally an honest answer!" He clasped his fingers together as he leaned in. "But _you_ have thought about doing yourself in, right-t?"

"You are despicable."

"Oh come on! Your only friend in Gotham is a middle aged police officer. You more pathetic than I am. At least" He sat back taking it all in, "I'm having a good time and not-t cowering in a cage."

"I-I." She shook her head in defiance, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"And your fiancée? What about him? What happened to the good 'ole chap?"

"Fiancée?"

The Joker held his index finger up to signify one moment. He dug into his lavender pant's pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Where did you get that?" She held her hand out trying to grab it. She ordered, "Give it back."

He playfully scooted back in his chair allowing the ring to dance between his fingers. "One of my_ friends _snatched it from your apartment while rummaging through some of your stuff. Thought it had-d some value. He was going to pawn it. But I figured it'd have more since staying here."

Alexis lowered herself back into her chair as she accepted defeat.

"It strikes my curiosity though. It wasn't found in the bathroom, by your bed-d, or even on your beautiful finger." He looked deeply into the ring. Before turning his attention back up to her, "It was found tucked away under a pile of papers in your dresser. If it didn't mean anything to you, as you say, you wouldn't have kept it. Most of all brought it with you to Gotham." The Joker leaned into the table allowing his voice to become a whisper. "Maybe, this is why you're socially un-ah-ttached?"

Alexis snatched her hand back from his grasp. "It's none of your business," Her head once again bowed down covered with her brown hair.

"It's fine with me if you don't want to discuss it. My ears are better for it." He illustrated with his fingers as he continued, "But you put up all these walls. One of these days someone's going to come and knock 'em down."

"And you" she pointed out with her head, "think you're going to be the one that does that?"

"It'll be fun to break you in." He grabbed her left wrist from across the table. She struggled to break free from his grip pulling her arm back. Which only made him tug harder. "You're just a little toy, Lexi. You serve no other purposes, besides beingbait and my personal little toy. And you _know_ I like to play."

It took her a moment to rediscover her courage that he had forced her to push aside. She lowered her head so that their eyes could meet. "You said I'm just like you. There is a difference between you and I. Besides personal hygiene? I'm not a--"

"You know you should _show_ a little more respect-t to your host." He yanked her arm once more which caused her to wince in pain. "You're sure on your way to being fed to the dogs."

The Joker reached over with his free hand and grabbed the stake knife beside his plate. He held it up level with her eye. In a dark menacing tone, "You remember what I told you, don't you? You're just option A." He paused to lick his lips, "You don't want-t me going after the wife and kids. You know how traumatic my childhood must've been. You'd hate to see what I could do to _them_."

Alexis watched as he twisted the knife in the air watching as the light above glistened the blade. She returned her attention back to him just in time to catch a glimpse of him licking his lips again. They stared at each other for a minute before they were interrupted.

"Hey, Boss!" One of the henchmen called out as he barged into the room stopping short as he made his way inside. The overweight henchmen breathed heavily as he tried to regain his regular heart beat.

Neither of them turned to look at the henchman that entered the room in quite a hurry.

The Joker kept his grip tight on Alexis as he answered in a soft and annoyed tone, "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He couldn't remember a single reason why he hadn't killed Jeffrey.. James.. Or whatever his name was. Not that he necessarily needed a valid reason to kill the hired help.

He'd get to it tomorrow.

"Sorry boss. He-He's here." He said as he cleared his voice. "He wanted me to come and get you."

This caused the Joker to turn his head to the side to look at him, "Who do you take orders from, _again_?"

* * *


	9. Foolish

**_A/N: Thanks goes out to Vaka Shiva & Dreykar for reviewing my last chapter. A billion virtual cookies for you!_**

**Foolish**

Before his men returned her back into the dismal room that she now reluctantly called home his men must've moved Melissa's lifeless body. The Joker's attempt at shock value had run its course.

They were even _thoughtful _enough to replace one of the bulbs of her room so that the room was moderately lighter than before.

It had been a day, or so it felt, since the Joker's last visit to see and mentally torment Alexis. With no windows it was hard to tell when the day passed it was only the shift changes of men posted outside her door that would signify an hour's passing.

Her bouts with hunger were settling uneasily in the pits of her stomach.

You couldn't count on a man like that to keep a pet fed regularly.

Alexis lay cold against the mattress as she waited for anything. She placed her fingers against her lips feeling the breath lace her fingertips as she drifted in an out of sleep. Maybe if she slept it would help ease the hunger.

She brought her bent knees to her chest and held them closely.

She had ran out of things to count, read, and day dream about. There was nothing left to occupy her mind. It was slowly driving her insane. He had proved his point - she was alone. When you finally come face-to-face with that reality you start to reconsider the world around you.

Alexis rolled over on her left side as she scanned the room. She couldn't let him win at the battle for her soul. She had to find a way to escape or she would perish. No, she wouldn't give up that easy.

Something caught her eyes. How could she have not thought of it before? There it was right above her staring down at her all this time. The air ducts. Of course, they had to lead to another room in the warehouse. Maybe if she could shimmy her way up and into them she could find a way out. After all it worked so well for the people in those classic spy movies.

She got up and on to her feet and scanned the room looking for anything she could use to help reach the air duct. She was a total of five feet three inches and there was no way she could reach it without adequate help. Vertically challenged, she often called herself.

Her eyes stopped on the wooden chair that was sitting against the wall. The very chair she had that ghastly photo op, with the Joker, in yesterday. She picked up the chair and carried it over.

She slid the chair underneath the metal crate of the air duct and quickly got on top of the seat. She stretched as far as she could, but couldn't quite grasp it. She extended herself up on her toes catching the crate in her fingertips. She ripped it down with all of her strength and tossed it back down on to mattress. She looked back at the door expecting the men to barge in and foil her plan.

There was no indication she disturbed them. With a sigh of relief she went back to work.

Alexis grabbed the metal casing of the air duct with her short nimble fingers. She pulled herself up and slid her shoulders through the opening.

Alexis could hear the faint unlocking of the deadbolt on the opposite side of the door. Before she could react the door swung open and hit the adjacent wall with a loud crash.

"Lexi?"

She looked down through one of the cracks to see who was entering the room. To no surprise, it was the Joker. She pulled herself up quickly trying to get away from his grasp as he lunged forward grabbing at her ankles. She struggled to get the rest of herself into the air shaft. Her voice echoed through the metal casing as she screamed back down at him, "Let me go!"

In his typical sing-song voice he playfully asked, "What-t do you think you're doing, Lexi?" He tilted his head to the side, "Leaving _so_ soon?"

She thrashed her legs back and jabbed him hard in the face with the heel of her converse shoe. "Get. Off. Of me!"

With a fit of laughter he stumbled back taking a moment to catch his balance. He shook his head roughly as if his anger was finally starting to truly kick in. "Naughty little minks-sah!" He got on top of the wooden chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs. With a harsh pull he managed to get her loose.

Her fall subjected her to land hard on her face with a loud grunt. Her fingers taking most of the brutal force as she held her hand out to embrace the sudden impact. She could hear the cracking of her fingers like the crisp sound of someone snapping a fresh carrot in half.

How she missed the chair on her way down, she didn't know.

She screamed loudly in pain as she shifted her weight to her back rolling from side to side. The tears began to stream down her face and coax her pink flushed cheeks.

With a joyful hop off of the chair he began to circle her. He kicked her left leg away as he squatted to lean in closer. He sucked on his lower lip as he examined her. A simple pop once it was released resounded in the room. "_Hmm_." He straddled her across the midsection to stop her from rocking back and forth. He reached out with his hand and brushed the rebelling hair from her face ."Now, see what you gone and did-d?" He slid his hand over his own hair slicking it back into place.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi. What am I going to do with you?" He rubbed his chin with his index finger as he contemplated his next move. "Not _so _graceful are we?"

She continued to squirm beneath him trying to break free.

As if it suddenly popped into his brain. He grabbed her throbbing right hand and looked over them with a watchful eye. Which only further caused her to wail in pain louder.

"Don't, fucking touch me!" She screamed as she tried striking her other fist at his face.

"Such harsh-sah words from a pristine little lady! Do you kiss your mother with that _fowl _mouth?" He never looked away from her fingers in his tight grip as he slapped her hand away with his free hand. "**_Shhhh_**." He experimentally moved her fingers about, which caused her to let out a flinch and whimper of pain. He did the same with the next finger receiving the same reaction. "Hmm.. My professional opinion? I don't think it's broken."

She jerked her hand away holding it close to her chest in protection. "Professional?"

"Lexi, I was really hoping we were past-t all of this." He grinned as he licked his lips, "I thought we had an understanding of what parts we are playing in my little _game_."

Alexis looked up into his cold eyes as her sobbing subdued.

"Am I going to have to restrain you to your bed-ah?"

She shook her head no.

The Joker lowered his hand to her neck and stroked it harshly. "_Hmm_."

She swallowed the fear that was wounding up in her stomach. She turned her head to the side, "Please."

"If I have to come back in here I promise you, it'll be far worse than a few fingers-s." He leaned down closer so his lips would be at her ear. "Do. We. Understand?"

She nodded again. In a whisper she fought to keep her voice from cracking, "Yes."

His tongue slithered out between his lips before darting back inside, "Good girl." The Joker got back to his feet and took one last lingering look at her. He turned around towards the door as he began to head out of the room. But he paused shortly and took a look over his right shoulder, "Can't have my fun if you're already _broke-en_. You've got a few miles left in yah."

A moan of pain escaped her lips as she crawled back on her knees to the mattress. She cradled her fingers against her chest before collapsing on the mattress.

The Joker exited the room and shut the door closely behind him. She could hear the old rusty deadbolts of the door being turned once more.

* * *

"Jim!" Detective Stephens greeted as the Commissioner entered the GCN studios.

"What do we have?" Gordon asked cutting to the chase.

"A package. We've had it checked out by the forensic team. There was nothing that they could use to pinpoint who created the package. Though, then again, Joker has no true identity."

"He's always two steps ahead of us." Gordon paused and turned to face Stephens. "What was in it?"

"I think you should see it, yourself." Stephens nodded with his head which direction they would need to take. They reached the table that held the contents of the box.

"Gloves?" Gordon asked as he started to look over the contents.

"Yeah, here." Stephens said as he tossed him a pair of blue latex gloves.

Gordon covered his fingers with the gloves before he lowered his hands to pick up the photo of Alexis and the Joker. He studied it for a moment before placing it back on the table. He sighed as he moved on to the letter that was created by cut-outs of magazines.

Gordon read aloud to himself, "My Favorite Commissioner. She's quite the charmer. I didn't know that you had my best interests truly at heart. You want her back alive? It's best you play my little game."

With a loud heave of a sigh he slowly put the letter back down.

"What do you think he means, Jim?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us soon." He placed his hands firmly on his hips. "He's playing with us now. He wants to keep us on our toes."

A brief silence among them before Stephens spoke up, "There was something else in the package. We rushed it over to the lab to check the DNA. Won't get the results back for a while."

"What was it?"

Stephens said calmly, "A finger."

"A finger?" Gordon asked in a surprised tone. He tried to remain optimistic about the situation, "Well it could belong to two plausible victims that are currently missing: Melissa or Alexis, right?"

"Yes, assistant D.A. Malone is still missing. But we're not even sure he has her."

Mike Engel was entering the room when Gordon cut his eyes at Stephens. He extended his hand out to meet Gordon's, "Nice to finally meet you Commissioner Gordon. Thanks for coming down."

"I'm surprised you called us." Gordon said without thinking.

"Why is that?" Mike cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie.

"Because, generally, you just broadcast information before contacting us. This man is a dangerous criminal that shouldn't be taken lightly by the reckless media." Gordon rubbed his brow as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Ah, you are referring to the video we received a while back ago." Mike Engel forced a smile.

Matter-of-factly, "Among other things."

"Well, it was my duty to inform Gotham, fully, about the madman running the streets. You obviously weren't doing a lot of successful things to stop him. Your back was against the wall. I took matters into my own hands."

"Yes, and where did that get you, Mr. Engel? As one of the Joker's hostages if I remember correctly. You're hungry for publicity and it's going to end up getting you killed."

"All I'm saying is. It's fair game. If someone in my office brings it to me. I have a right to publish it."

"Not necessarily--" Gordon paused for a moment trying to recall what he had just said. "Wait, wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"If someone brings it to me, I'm going to bring it to the public."

"So, someone physically brings these things to you?" Detective Stephens asked directly looking over at Gordon before returning his gaze to the withering Journalist.

"One of my employees, Shawn Lawson, brings them into my office. Claims he finds them in the alley behind the building. Said a thug left it there before taking off."

"And you've never questioned him about it?" Gordon's eyes lit up in disbelief. "You didn't think it was odd that he kept bringing them in and no one else?"

"Listen, when you get a rare exclusive it's important to rush it out before someone beats you to the punch. Exclusives, are all that matter to these people. We have large fan base and if someone gets it out before us we look like we're not doing enough. We lose viewers."

Gordon turned to face Stephens who was jotting down notes on a pad. Stephens returned Gordon's gaze as he looked up from the pad.

Jim turned back around, "Know where I can find this guy? I would like to speak to him."

"I'll show you where his office is." Mike Engel gesturing with his head to follow. "This way."

Gordon turned back at Stephens. With a whisper, "I hate the media."

They entered the elevator and ascended up the building to the seventh floor. Their journey remained quiet as they listened to the soft piano medley that was playing over the speakers. With the loud ting announcing their arrival to the seventh floor they began to exit the open doors.

Mike waved at the blonde receptionist behind the counter as they passed by. She waved back and instantly started to giggle back into the phone. Mike was attractive so say the least, but the power he possessed was also a bonus to his sex appeal with the ladies.

He entered the room full of cubicles and led the way through the significant maze as promised. The walls covered with glass windows that overlooked the busy city below.

Mike stopped and faced the backside of the lean man sitting at his desk. Gordon noted the random toys that surrounded his desk which ranged from: a slinky, a picture of a swimsuit model, and of course his collection of Batman drawings. His head was bobbing to the music playing loudly in his ears via iPod.

"Shawn? Do you have a minute?" Mike said as Shawn continued looking back at the screen filled with Solitaire games.

"Shawn?" Mike asked again this time with a tap on his shoulder.

Shawn, an average looking twenty-three year old, jerked at Mike's touch. He turned around in his chair to see who was hovering behind him. He removed the ear plugs and set them off to the side. But the music was still blaring.

His eyes got wide as he saw Jim Gordon standing off to the side. "Uhh.. Yeah. What can I, uh, do for you guys?" He shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable. His wrinkle full shirt contorting with his every movement.

"I'm Commissioner Jim Gordon." He pointed to Detective Stephens. "This is Detective Stephens. We'd like to ask you a few questions about this morning. About the package that you claimed to have found in the alley."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded as his shaggy bangs bounced on his forehead. "Uhm, what do you wanna know?"

"Do you think you could come down to the station with us. We'd just like to ask you a few questions." Gordon smiled, "That is if you can pry yourself away from your work."

Shawn brushed his unkempt hair back with his hand, "Uh, okay. Uhm, let me just get my jacket from my locker and we can be on our way." Shawn got to his feet and brushed passed the men heading down the hallway towards the break room.

They all watched Shawn as he rapidly disappeared behind the door of the break room.

"So how long has Shawn been working here?" Stephens asked.

"Not very long. Maybe a year or so."

"And you allow him to sit here and play solitaire instead of working?" Detective Stephens raised a curious eyebrow. "Not very productive."

"Let's just say he didn't get this job the old fashion way. He has connections with the big wigs upstairs. He's a friend of someone's uncle." Mike waved his hand, "Or something to that effect. I'm not sure exactly what it is. Kids these days don't have to lift a finger to get their wages."

"Do you think he may be involved with the Joker?" Mike asked inquisitively.

"We're not at liberty to talk to the media just yet," Gordon said with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Of course not."

"He's been gone awhile." Stephens suggested, "Should we go check on him?"

"Is there any exits out that way?" Gordon asked Mike as he slowly moved past him.

Stephens watched as Gordon gradually descended down the hall, "You think he's gonna run?"

"There's a fire escape back there. It connects with the alley."

Jim turned back to Stephens, "Make sure they have that fire exit blocked just in case. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get any ideas."

Jim knocked on the break room door to get his attention. "Mr. Lawson, are you ready to go?"

There was no response.

Gordon knocked once more receiving the same response.

Gordon drew his weapon, "I'm coming in Mr. Lawson." He opened the door which was barricaded by a locker that was turned on it's side. He rammed his shoulder into the door and the locker slowly budged out of the way. Just enough so that he could wiggle his way inside. The room was empty, but he found the single window of the room wide open as the air billowed inside. Shawn was making his way down the fire escape.

"STOP!" Gordon demanded at Shawn through the window.

Shawn shot a glance up at Gordon as he continued to run down the steps.

Gordon slowly climbed out of the window. "STOP!" He warned one last time as he began to round the first set of stairs. He didn't realize how out of shape he truly was until his breath started to deepen.

Shawn leaped over two steps at a time as he held tightly on to the rusted railing.

Gordon moaned in displeasure as he started going faster after Shawn with his gun to his side.

Shawn took a look up at Gordon before jumping off the ladder on to the cement below. He grumbled as his feet gave way underneath him sending him hard to the ground. He quickly stumbled up on his feet as the police cruisers surrounded him. Every way he would turn to run a cruiser would block his exit.

"Get down on the ground! Put your hands above your head!" Yelled the police officer who was crouched behind the open door. "Now!"

Shawn complied with the officer barking orders, slowly making his way onto his knees with his hands above his head.

Gordon looked down at the scene, "Take him down to the station for questioning. Don't ask him any questions until I get there!" He took a moment for himself to regain his tranquility. He took a step back and rested his head back against the brick wall.

"You okay up there, boss?" Called Detective Stephens from the street.

"Just fine."

* * *

**_A/N: If you're reading this then you're still hanging in there! I wanted to get this chapter out several weeks ago. But of course I have been having computer problems. It's falling apart - literally. _**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I agree with two previous reviewers who suggested my chapters be a little longer. I think it helps pace the story - as long as you're not mumbling on about the wallpaper. _**

**_Anyway, if you liked it be sweet and toss me a review!_**


	10. Eyes On Fire

**Eyes On Fire**

"Good morning sunshine. It's time for.. Breakfast." He held a tray in his hands that was covered with a white towel. "Up, up, up! We have a huge day planned. And _you _need to get your vitamin C!"

Alexis remained sitting against the wall like a broken doll cradling her wounded fingers against her chest. She was uninspired to move by his arrival as she remained against the wall. Her head tilted to the side as her legs rested beneath her. Her cheeks were stained with the new tears that had fallen from her eyes.

He walked over to the bare mattress and bent over to lay the trey down in front of her. Then lowered himself to sit in Indian style behind the trey, "Hungry?"

Her eyes drifted down to see the trey sitting in front of her. She nodded slowly in agreement with his statement as she adjusted herself against the mattress. She sat facing forward as she slowly started to reach over to grab the towel from the trey.

"Nuh.. Uh… _uh_." Like a cobra he raised his hand swiftly and slapped away her pale hand. Which caused her to retreat back against the wall. "No, touching." He slid the towel off of the trey to reveal a dingy white bowl that contained what looked like generic Cheerios and a glass of water. "Sorry, I know you're use to my generous hospitality of last night." He grinned, "But you've been a bad _bad _girl."

She stared down at the meal that waited to be scooped into her fragile hands. She watched him from the wall, hoping for a sign that he was going to allow her to eat. He was going to make her beg for it. She tried to keep her voice stern, but her voice failed her miserably, "Can I… p-please?"

With his head bent down he corrected her, "May I." It was clear that he was enjoying every little minute of this moment. The fact was in the menacing gaze and matching smile. He batted his eyelashes up at her innocently like a child. "Say, _may _I have breakfast this morning my wonderful host-ah?"

Alexis remained quiet as she watched the trey in front of her. She contemplated her minimal options. Neither of them seeming appealing or resulted in her eating without a consequence.

In a sing-song voice he warned her, "Say it, or there will be no _breakfast _for you."

Gritting her teeth while keeping her head down she spoke, "May I have breakfast this morning.. My wonderful host." It was everything she could do to pry it from her dry lips.

He lifted his head to her forced request. He licked his lips as he gleefully slapped his hands together. He released that oh so familiar malicious laugh, "Why of course. It's so sweet of you to ask. Eat up my-yah dear!"

Alexis leisurely edged her hand over to the bowl and snatched it from the trey before he could take it back. She shoveled the small circular bites ferociously into her mouth spoonful after spoonful.

The Joker's lips relaxed as he watched her. His eyebrow furrowed at her animalistic behavior, "Don't forget the water, _peaches_."

She brought the cup to her lips as she watched him closely.

His face widened into a harsh grin. His tongue slowly gliding across his eager smile.

She lowered the cup and examined it through the clear glass. "What's wrong with it?"

"You mean, did I poison it? Trust me, if I _would _poison you I'd be much more uh." His lips parted and his tongue wiggled through to lick the corners of his mouth, "direct."

Alexis raised the glass again to her lips and with watchful eyes she took a sip. She didn't realize until after the first sip how dehydrated she truly was and in a series of gulps the water was devoured.

The Joker ran his hands down the length of his folded legs towards Alexis stopping just at his knee cap, "Finished?"

She nodded reluctantly unsure of what her answer would bring. With a soft whisper she closed her eyes, "Yes."

"I wanted to make sure you had a full stomach. So that you wouldn't get sick when we _played_."

"Played?" She searched his eyes for an answer.

The Joker jumped up onto his feet and the mattress bounced with his sudden weight. "Up an at 'em. We've got a lot of fun activities planned-d."

Alexis took in a deep breath as she began to rise reluctantly from the mattress. Allowing her back to slide along the coarse wall as she did so.

A smack of his lips as he barked his order, "Turn around." He demonstrated with his finger, which was rotating clockwise. He kicked the trey below his feet out of the way.

Alexis slowly turned around to face the wall. The sound of the utensils scattering across the floor made her flinch much more than she expected it to.

"Put your hands on the wall and _spread_-ah your legs."

Alexis placed her hands on the wall as she tried her hardest to maintain her composure. With all her strength she was fighting to remain standing - everything in her body was wanting to collapse. She could feel him move ungracefully across the mattress advancing towards her. The mattress would waiver underneath his weight - shifting side to side.

He leaned his head down into the nook of her neck. His breath caused her to flinch under him as she waited for him to continue.

In a muffled whisper, "I'm itching to try you out-tah." He sniffed the coconut scent of her hair that was still reminiscent from a few days before. She could sense the ever-growing smile his face contorted to as he savored the smell, "Oh, and I, uh, already know that you're a screamer. So feel _free _when we start."

Alexis bit down on her lower cherry colored lip as she attempted to keep her legs from buckling. She lowered her forehead so that it would meet the cold wall as her breath got heavier with the passing minute.

It would be over soon.

The Joker slowly glided his hands down her body in a rough frisk. His leather gloves moving slowly over her arms - taking every bit of her in. Then he slowly moved down her slender sides moving along the curves of her torso. He stopped briefly at her breasts giving her a brief squeeze, "_Hmm_."

Alexis's body shivered under his unwelcome paws. His rough nature continued as he finished running his hands down the length of her body.

The Joker stood back up and placed his hand firmly on the top of her shoulder to spin her around. He pushed her shoulder back into the wall roughly. He placed his hands on both the wall behind her just resting beside her head - pinning her in between his arms. "I'm never sure about you, little missy. One minute you're beating up my guys the next you're trying to escape through the air ducts. I have to keep my eye on you or you'll stab me while I sleep." He raised his pointer finger up to her nose to give her a small poke, "You're a lot to, _uhm_, handle."

Alexis looked off to the left avoiding subsequent eye contact with him.

The Joker eyed her over - as if he was thinking - once more before he took her upper arm into his hand. With a tight squeeze he jerked her forward off the wall. "Let's get to it then!"

His hand gripped tighter and tighter with their descent down the hallway. The click of his shoes against the cement floor echoed throughout the hallway. The sound stopping abruptly as he adverted her direction to the left into another room.

Whatever awaited her at the end of the hallway wasn't going to be pleasant.

With a swift kick in the back of the shin she fell to the floor and into the room. She scrambled to the floor trying to get back on her feet. She held her hands out to brace herself for impact once again. This only caused her to wail louder as the floor found that sensitive spot in her fingers. She began to crawl away from the Joker who was advancing closer.

Two of his henchmen were already waiting for their arrival. They shrouded over her frail body ready to pounce. They swooped her up by her arms and propped her up on her feet.

"So you don't get any ideas." He waved the handcuffs in front of her face to entice her. He tossed the handcuffs over to his men who slapped them on her wrists. Cuffing her hands in front of her body just below the waist.

"So this is your _plan?_ You have to chain me up to beat me? To get whatever you want out of me." She shook her head in disgust, "Your father must've done one hell of a number on you."

"There's my little tiger." He growled at her, "Grr-rah, I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come out to play. I'm not an animal. No, no I'm not." He pointed to the tub behind her. "No, I'm going to give you a chance to take a bath. I'm not one to complain but honey, you're getting a little" He held his nose in disgust, "Stinky."

Alexis struggled with the men's grip to look behind her spotting the metal tub sitting in the middle of the room. A yellow rubber ducky, obviously the Joker's touch, was floating in the water waiting for her. She groaned in disgust as she knew there had to have been a catch.

There was always a catch.

The Joker waved his hands forward and his men tugged her over to the metal tub. "Go ahead. Get in, _gorgeous_!"

The henchmen picked her up by her arms and lowered her shoe covered feet into the metal tub. She screamed in horror as she felt the cold water wash over her. She shuffled her feet trying to remove herself from the icy water. The yellow duck battled the raging waters as it was nearly thrown out. The men held her in her place as they lowered her deeper into the water.

"_Sorry_, I guess I forgot to tell you we don't have any hot water. Must've slipped-**d** my mind."

She sat forcefully in the water thrashing her body around trying to get free from their grasp. She shivered uncontrollably as her body attempted to adjust to the water.

The Joker nodded to his men indicating for them to proceed. One of the men placed his hand on the top of her head and pushed her further into the water. The other man was directed to hold her down by her chest. Attempting to keep her still under the water as her body revolted against them. Her bound hands clutched together sternly against the mans chest. Pulling him down in attempt to get him to release his grip. The bubbles of air surfacing from beneath the water.

"Up, she goes!" The Joker called out. The men swiftly brought her head back up out of the water.

Once her head emerged she gasped for air forcing her to heave the water out of her lungs. She thrashed her head around trying to get the hair out of her face so she could see.

"And… down she goes!" He said with a whirl of his finger.

Alexis was caught off guard again as they plunged her deeper into the water. She kicked her feet out at the end of the tub splashing water out on to the Joker.

She could hear the muffle sound of his voice from beneath the water as he ordered his men, "Up."

Alexis shot up out of the water with her mouth gaping open. "St-"

"And… down!"

Alexis drew in a large breath of air before she was pushed down into the water.

It was awhile before the Joker granted her a reprieve, "Up!"

Alexis lifted her trembling hand to her hair and brushed it away from her face. She pleaded loudly as she sobbed, "Please, please. Stop!"

The Joker waved his men away. With his eyes fixated on Alexis he began to remove his trademark purple jacket tossing it to the side. He fidgeted with his tie trying to loosen it, "I've got it from here _boys_. Why don't you let me and the princess-sah have a few minutes alone."

They complied, of course, releasing their grip on her shoulders before removing themselves from the room. Shutting the door behind them as they went.

He kneeled down beside the bathtub and extended his gloved fingers to skim across the top of the water. "_Hmm_." He placed his chin upon his open palm as he rested against the metal tub. "So, Lexi, I wanted to ask you some more questions-sah."

Between chattering teeth she groaned, "Go to hell."

She saw him place his closed fist against his mouth as he cleared his throat. He continued, "I'd be careful what you say. 'cause the way you answer your questions determines.. Well it really determines the rest of the time you spend _here_."

Alexis continued to convulse in the water, "I told you. I told you everything."

"Found out you didn't tell me the full truth-ah." He removed his gloves and tossed them to the side. He reached out and grabbed her throbbing hand. "As you an I both know. I'm always truthful to you."

Alexis tried to retract her hands from his grasp but he held on strong.

In what seemed to be a rhetorical question, "What kind of friends lie to each other?" He stroked her fingers with his dirty fingers, "Now, you know, I warned you. That if you did anything that I didn't like it'd be far-rah _worse _than these beautiful fingers." He brought her fingers to his lips and placed his withering tongue against them.

She tried jerking them out of his hands again, but he kept her still.

The Joker tightened his grip on her right index finger and with a sudden jerk he snapped it causing her to scream in pain. "I'll get it out of you one way or another."

The Joker grabbed Alexis by the collar of her shirt and forcefully drug her out of the metal tub. Her legs scraping against it as she was removed. She screamed out in another fit of pain as she felt the skin of her knees split open.

He tossed her to the ground hovering just above her, "I'm not one to share. But, he's got a way of getting things out-ta people."

Alexis cradled her hand against her chest again as she laid against the cement floor. She tried to scoot away from him on her left elbow, but he kicked her in the side with the back of his heel. She grunted in pain as she rolled over on to her side.

The Joker stood over her - one leg on either side of her trembling body. He leaned down and grabbed her hair with his left hand forcing her body to arch off the ground to meet his lips. She remained face down beneath him as he whispered in her ear, "That's if he lets you live. He an I share an awful habit of getting _carried _away."

The faint sound of a knock on the door grabbed his attention. He turned around to look expecting to see someone poke their head in, "Ah there he is." His tongue jetted out of his lips as he looked back at her, "Wanna say _hi_?"

* * *

"Is he cooperating?" Jim asked as he walked down the hallway towards the interrogation room with Detective Stephens by his side. Jim was in the middle of scanning over the file that Stephens had given him to look over.

"Not to the extent that we were hoping." Stephens shook his head, "By the way, how was Barbara and the kids?"

"They're alright." Jim nodded in agreement with his statement. "Little Barbara keeps asking me when Alexis is coming to visit her again."

Detective Stephens shook his head understandingly, "I bet they were glad to see yah. You haven't been home since before the accident." He cleared his throat, "Were you able to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, a little." He raised his hand to scratch his head as he held the file in his other hand, "A lot of things are still waging through my mind." He opened the door and stepped inside the interrogation room. "Mr. Lawson."

Detective Stephens led the way towards the interrogation table that Shawn Lawson was sitting behind. His hands were still bound by the metal handcuffs as he sat uncomfortably.

"Would you explain to us why you were running off?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he peered over at the young men on the opposite side of the interrogation table. His fists were firmly planted into the top of the metal table keeping his posture upright.

"I thought you were gonna arrest me. So I flipped out." Shawn reached up to brush his shaggy bangs off to the left side of his forehead.

"You have a guilty consciousness, son?" Detective Stephens watched as Jim tossed the manila folder down on the table in front of him.

"Listen, I know my record is a bit" He thought for the correct word to use, "colorful. But I promise you. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm clean now."

"So why would you think we were going to arrest you?"

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid. Hell, I don't know!"

"Tell me where you got the packages," Gordon demanded.

"I told Mr. Engel this several times. The back alley, alright. I, uh, went out there to grab a smoke. Saw this weird guy wearing a ski mask dropping something off. So, after he left I looked to see what it was." He held his hand up in protest, "I swear, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Why didn't you bring it to the police, first?"

"I told you, I have a bad record. Figured it would get me in further trouble. Thought you wouldn't believe me."

Detective Stephens flipped open the folder revealing his file. "You're right about saying how you have a colorful record." He listed off his offences as if he was unaware of what his record held. "Assault and drug paraphernalia. We also got your work record. Turns out you worked down at the shipping yard for a few months."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you know about the Joker?" Gordon asked growing impatient.

"Just what I see on the TV. He's some crazed clown with a penchant for pissing you guys off."

"What happened at the shipping yard? Why don't you work there anymore?"

"I lied about my record. They were pressed for help and didn't run a background check on me. When things calmed down they found out. I got canned the next day."

There was a long pause before Gordon butted in, "Now, you claim you saw this drop off the other night, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well we happened to look through the surveillance videos." Gordon cleared his throat loudly, "You want to know what we found?"

Shawn sat back in his chair preparing himself for the news.

"You weren't in the alley at all that night. So that would have to mean that you got the package somewhere else. Let me ask you a question Mr. Lawson." Gordon finally took the seat across from him. "You're aware of the charges that you're facing since you're not being truthful to us?"

He shook his head, "I want my lawyer."

"Of course you do," Detective Stephen's stated.

"While you're waiting for your lawyer to arrive. I want you to be thinking about the consequences you're about to face. If you help us out, we can make sure that you don't get a lengthy sentence. Though having another bit of jail time added on to your record isn't going to make the judge less-lenient. Your old enough now to go to a bona fide prison." Gordon got to his feet, "Even your pricey lawyers can't get you out of this one."

Detective Stephens followed the Commissioner out of the interrogation room. The door slammed shut and they began to head back to the front of the station.

"What do you think?" Stephens asked impatiently.

"He knows something and he's not willing to tell. That's all he has to bargain with to keep him safe from the Joker. He's got to him, intimidated Shawn into being quiet. If we give him something to guarantee that he'll be safe. He'll sing like a bird."

A young officer, in his mid-twenties, by the name of Brandon O'Rielly ran up to the two men standing in the hallway. He was carrying a large brown folder that was clutched in his bony fingers, "Commissioner Gordon? We brought in that Lincoln Marquez guy for questioning."

Stephens asked, "The one from the ship yard?"

"Yeah, Brandon? What do you got?" Gordon motioned for Brandon to hand over the folder so he could take a look at it.

"Turns out, there's been quite a lot of movement down there in just the past few weeks. He said he's been signing for these packages and no one has picked them up."

Gordon asked with hope in his voice, "Who's he signing them for? Did he say?"

Brandon shook his head no, "Wasn't given a name - only a phone number. He calls this number when the shipments come in."

"Did you run the number in the system?"

"Two steps ahead of you boss," Brandon held up an address and a warrant in his right hand.

"Good work, Brandon. Get the men ready. We're heading out now," Gordon ordered.

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it another lovely (hopefully) chapter! I've been working hard on this chapter and I was going to post it a few weeks ago. It came relatively easy for me because I was just in the mood to write. But, anyway, if you're curious of the title for the chapter it's the title of a song from the movie Twilight. I've just recently been converted into a Twilight fan. Anyway, I love the song and I thought it fit pretty well. Reviews are always welcome! _**

_**Thanks to those who've added my story to your alert/favorite lists. It makes my day to see that you guys are interested in seeing where the story goes. Extra thanks goes out to Lone Wolf & Angelika04 for the reviews!**_


	11. Closer

**_A/N: So it's been quite a while since I last updated my story. I've had a few things that have kept me from doing so: Family, school, holidays, & even a new dog. I appreciate those who have left a review on my last few chapters. It keeps me motivated to write the story & it puts a smile on my face. Without those reviews/alerts I don't know what would happen to this story. I'm not sure about this chapter - it's shorter than my most recent ones. I hope you like it! Boy, has it been a while. R & R!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Closer**

The man that the Joker referred to entered the room and made his place against the door. He remained at the door after he was instructed to come inside. He stood roughly five feet eight inches with a pale complection. He had a large healthy muscular build. His brown shaggy hair hung just above his matching set of brown eyes.

"My friend has brought me some new," he paused diverting his eyes to the back of the room as if he was searching for the correct words. "…_toys_. I was hoping to try them out later. But-**t**, I want to play one last game. Time is running out so we better get things going. This one," he nodded in agreement, "this one, you're going to _really_ love."

Beside the man, was a table covered with a dingy white bed sheet. The Joker followed her gaze to the table. "Tsk. Tsk. No peeking. We'll get to the fun in a minute."

Alexis looked back up at the Joker who was returning his infamous yellow-stained grin. She arched her back off the ground and lunged her body forward propelling spit onto his left cheek. With an almost breathless energy she declared, "I. Hate. You."

"Feisty." The Joker's eyes twitched in response as he let out a deep chuckle. He lifted his hand from his knee ready to strike her. A groan escaped her lips as she recoiled quickly. Her head tilted to the side as she prepared herself for the blow. But he didn't hit her. Instead he lowered his hand to her chin and positioned it back to look up at him. "Open those beautiful eyes." He corrected himself, "Open them before I carve them out."

Alexis's tearful eyes fluttered open and returned their gaze back to the man above her.

The Joker slapped her lightly across the face with the back of his hand. "Good girl." With a tap of the tip of her nose he dropped her back down on to the floor while getting back up onto his feet.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and dapped away the spit from his face. "Now where was I?" He turned back around to face his minion. He strode over and tucked the handkerchief into his shirt pocket. Giving it a brief pat.

"Trust me, I don't take hostages. I don't like anything I have to worry about. I'm a popular guy." He adjusted his vest. "Gott-da keep my options open." He licked his lips, "Anyway, you're just a distraction from the real thing that's in motion. Our Commissioner friend is trying to find you as we speak. But, all he'll find is your lifeless body." He clinched his fist tightly, "Gotham will have already fell to it's knees. There's not a thing he can do to stop it."

"He'll stop you." Tears began to weld over the brim of her lashes.

"You're so sure?" He licked his lips, "_Hmm_? If you have not noticed, Lexi. The police in this city are in-_credibly_ stupid. Even after everything you've seen these past few days you still believe in that people will do the right thing. Especially when it means their own life is in danger." He shook his head, "People are cowards you've give them too much credit."

It took him a moment to realize who she was really talking about, "Ah, if you're counting on Bats saving the city you're out. Of. Luck." He tilted his head back in a fit of laughter, "He has his precious rules to keep. He won't kill me. No, no, we're destined-**d** to play this game of cat and mouse for ever."

"Doesn't mean someone else can't stop you," she corrected him.

"Change is coming." He tilted his head from side to side as he waltzed over to the table. He pinched the edge of the sheet and yanked it to reveal various serrated knives. "Sit her up."

The Joker turned around with a serrated hunting knife dancing in his hand. His eyes glistening as he tilted the knife to catch the light.

"Please, I can help you - just help me." The lackey picked her up and placed her on her knees in front of the Joker. She doubled over on to the floor struggling to keep her balance. "_Please_, you-you don't have to do this."

"Lexi, there's no sense in bargaining with him. He's the one that's going to keep you awake." His grin appeared once more before he swiped his tongue across his lips. "My friend here used to be a doctor." He motioned with the tip of his blade. "So he knows just the right concoction to keep you awake the entire time."


	12. You're Not Sorry

**_A/N: So I'm really hoping that you guys review this. I was lucky to get a review last chapter from Leanne. I need some feedback. It's extremely helpful. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying!_**

**_I also had to do a lot of research for this one. As I'm not familiar with some of the stuff that is going on in this chapter - thank goodness. It's definitely the darkest chapter in the story. So, I hope you guys will take the time and review it. Point things out that I've missed and what not. Happy reading!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**You're Not Sorry**

Commissioner Gordon and his men had made their way through the city to the address pulled by the officer O'Rielly. They needed a break in the case. Even if it was just an address. It would hopefully give them the next clue to finding Alexis and putting him back behind bars.

They had already set up a secure perimeter around the building. "Listen up!" He was tapping on the blue print of the building on the hood of the squad car. "I want three separate teams. Detective Stephen's will lead one team in through the back. My team will be heading through the main entrance. Officer Carson, I want you posted out here with your men in case someone gets by us. No mistakes and please keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

* * *

Alexis sat limp in the chair she was now sitting in. They had replaced the handcuffs with ropes that bound her hands behind the chair. Her wet brown locks covering her face as she kept her head bowed over the floor. Her breathing was erratic as she moaned to herself. She had several wounds already besides the fingers: a two inch cut above her left eye brow, a busted lip, and several cuts along her right cheek.

The Joker clicked his fingers in front of her for a response, "Lex?"

She remained unresponsive as she kept her head hung over her chest.

"Don't poop out on me, yet." Like a defeated child, "We haven't even got to the fun stuff." He lifted her head and tilted it from side- to-side priding himself in the work that he had done on her face. He licked his finger and pressed it into one of her cuts, "I haven't even cut deep."

She recoiled kicking her feet out onto the floor almost knocking the chair backwards. He placed his hands on the back of the chair to steady it.

He licked his lips, "Come on, lightweight-t." He slapped her hard against the left cheek. Her face lolled to the right as the force sent her bouncing in her seat. Her eyes slowly popped open to the gaze back at his cold eyes. "What should we try next? _hmm_?"

With a cracked voice, "What would you like me to say?" She groaned as she fought to lift her head to look up at him, "You want-t to hear my evaluation of you?"

"Ooh, finally. Let's hear what the doc has to say about my _psyche_." He gathered his pants as he squatted in the floor in front of her knees. He plopped his arm on her lap and rested his head on his right palm. His other hand tapping her knee with the knife.

Alexis coughed up the blood that was lodged in her throat. She turned her head to the side and spit it on the floor. A crack in her voice sounded as she continued, "I was wrong - you're not worth saving."

"Don't go sparing my feelings beautiful," He licked his lips as he egged her on.

Alexis bit her lower lip to attempt to keep it from quivering, "Y-you wanna know why?"

He narrowed his eyes up at her. Studying her reasoning eyes that were so fixated on him.

"There's nothing to save. You're pathetic. You're just a fre-"

He jabbed the serrated blade into her abdomen letting it rest in her before he slid it out. She doubled over trying to catch her breath from the searing pain.

The Joker got to his feet and adjusted his suit. "Well." He brushed his hair back with his palm as he chuckled to himself. He wiped the blade clean of her blood with the sleeve of his shirt. He made his way back to the table placing the knife down beside the other two that he had previously used. He spotted something he liked - a stanley box cutter, "Perhaps we should try a different approach?"

With a long pause he motioned with two fingers, "Hook her up-ah." To the doctor hovering off to the side he did not take his gaze off the metal in front of him.

The doctor grabbed his case of tools and began setting up a hypodermic needle injection. He took the small clear bottle out of his case and set it on the table. "How much?"

"Enough to keep her awake and responsive."

The doctor inserted the needle into the top of the bottle and depressed the plunger filling the needle with it's contents. He walked over to Alexis and lowered himself to her arm. He wiped it with an alcohol wipe.

Alexis thrashed about in the chair as she tried to keep him from sticking her.

"Be still or it'll hurt far worse," the doctor calmly stated before he grabbed her arm roughly keeping it still himself. He stuck it into her arm and pushed in the plunger. She released a sigh while watching him walk away.

"What did you give her?" The Joker asked as he turned to watch Alexis sit idly in the chair.

"It's an exotic pharmaceutical. It'll take a few minutes to work through her body."

"What will it do?" He tilted his head to the side watching - waiting.

"Some patients say it makes their blood fill like it's boiling from within. Nasty stuff. I didn't give her a high dosage so it won't last long. Just a taste."

* * *

The Commissioner stood in the middle of the warehouse with his hands firmly planted on his hips. He was thinking to himself every detail that they had dissected to get to this point. He needed something to point him in the right direction.

"Commissioner, there's no one here. The warehouse is empty." Detective confirmed to a visibly frustrated Gordon.

"You checked everywhere?" He rubbed his furrowed brow in discontent. "Every inch of the building?"

"Sir, she's not here."

"Of course not, he's toying with us. He wants us far away from whatever he's doing. So we can't stop it." His phoned buzzed and he reached into his pocket to dig it out. The only person that texted him was his informant Batman. There on his phone was what he was needing all along.

**_New Text Message_**

_1618 West Bowliner Street_

"I know where he's at."

* * *

Alexis tilted her head back as she stared up to the ceiling. She started grunting as the pain started to kick in. The sudden jerking movement in her body was slow and short. Her moans becoming louder with each sharp pain.

"Interestin**g**." He said as he stared at her like a lab rat. "You're good at what you do." He looked over at the doctor.

In a matter-of-fact tone, "That's why I got banned."

Alexis winced loudly between her teeth as she fought back a scream. Her body starting to thrash around more violently as she fought control.

"Don't fight it," the doctor warned.

Feeling a bit defeated she growled, "Kiss-s my ass."

The Joker leaned over and slapped her hard in the face with the butt of the box cutter. "I'm thinking those lips are gonna have to come off. It'd be hard for you to talk with your mouth full of blood. Don't-_cha_ think?" He lowered the blade to the corner of her lips. "Screams are the only sounds that are permitted."

There was a sudden burst of men screaming from down the hall. The sounds of clashing dishes and bumping against the walls. Living with a bunch of barbaric men was never something that the Joker enjoyed. They served their purpose - then they would be disposed of quickly. That was always his rule of business.

Kill the help because the dead can't snitch him out.

"I swear, if that's another damn fight over what they want to watch on television--" He rolled his eyes in frustration as he pointed to the door, "Go check _that_ out."

The Joker turned to look at the doctor who was still standing at the door, "That wasn't a request - **MOVE**!" He watched the man hurdly exit the room before turning back to look at the quivering Alexis. He brushed her hair out of her face with the bloody tip of the box cutter. His right hand cradled her jaw. "Yah know, Alexis, I think that you need to be taught a lesson in manner-z-ah."

"You won't get anything out of me." She shook her head in agreement, "You can torture me all you want. But I won't give you the satisfaction."

"You wanna know what they do to stubborn animals that bite back?" She glared back at him, "They put them down."

There was another large crash coming from down the hallway, "Damn it! I guess I'm going to have to kill some people." He licked his lips, "Be good-d."

Alexis slowly tilted her head to the side and spit blood from her lips.

He walked over to the table grabbing his 9-mm handgun before exiting the room. He opened the door and swung it open revealing the empty soundless hallway.

Nothing.

The Joker paused and turned around to look at Alexis before making his way towards the opening of the hallway.

Batman entered the threshold and grabbed him by the collar – sending the gun spiraling across the floor.

"Ooh! Why hello there." He chuckled loudly as he was propelled up off the floor; his feet dangling back and forth in the open air.

Batman roughly through him against the door frame, "Times up Joker."


	13. Open Up Your Eyes

_**A/N: I want to apologize for the lack of updates on this story. Trust me, I haven't abandoned it! I just needed to take a break from it for a little while to get my hold on the story. If there are discrepancies in the story, please point them out! Reviews are appreciated and very welcome. I'd like to thank Darkness Takes Over specifically because she has prompted me to update the story. Ahh, the power of a review!**_

* * *

**Open Up Your Eyes**

Batman punched him square in the jaw sending him buckling down on to his knees. He rubbed his jaw to subside the searing pain delivered by his opponent's rubber suit, "I like a man with a bit of agg_rrrr_ession. Maybe that's why we get along so well, hmm."

Batman stalked towards him slowly watching him retreat towards the wall. He turned to look at Alexis who was slumped over in the seat trembling with her face covered by her long locks.

"Can you just give us a few minutes? I hadn't even got around to the questions. You're friend here is quite the liar. Do you know what really happened to her fiancé?" He popped his eyebrows up and down suggestively, "quite the scandal Bats." He stammered on his feet as he rounded the corner of the bathtub almost falling in. He giggled to himself as he barely caught his balance, "whoopsie!"

Batman headed towards him calculating in his head when to make his move to jump him. Joker wasn't a match when it came to fist fighting, but he was fast on his feet with numerous tricks up his sleeves.

"Oh, how we've missed-**dah** you, Bats," The Joker exclaimed exuberantly while he moved in behind Alexis's chair. He stroked the side of her face with his cold hand as she squirmed beneath him to get her head away. In between giggles, "I think little Miss Muffet here was getting a bit worried you weren't going to show. I told her not to worry, the bat man always likes a show."

"It's over, no more games, you're going back," Batman declared. He ran towards the Joker and picked him up to throw him against the wall face first. The sound of Joker's nose cracking against the brick was enough to send her over the edge.

As if he was virtually unfazed by his nose breaking the Joker continued to quip, "You promise? The only way I'm going back, I told you, is if you go with me. What do you say, roomie?! I'll even let you pick first which corner you want to sit in." He clutched the wall with his fingernails as he steadied himself against the brick. The blood from his nose ran down his lip and on to the lapel of his purple jacket. His menacing grin only intensified how scary he truly was. He tilted his head back in a fit of laughter, "Ooh ha ha ha he ho."

Batman grabbed his arms and shoved him back into the wall; with a single hand he held him sternly against the wall. He flipped down the top of a small box on his belt to reveal a series of small plastic zip ties that he would use to bind his wrists together. He let him fall to the floor as he went to tend to Alexis, "Help is on the way. Gordon will be here soon."

The Joker wiggled back and forth on to the floor just when he chimed in, "I kept her warm for you bats - she's a feisty little kitten."

Ignoring his comments he spoke softly to her when he brushed the hair back to examine her face and wild eyes, "Listen, I sent the address to find you, to him. He will be here soon." Batman moved to the back of the chair and knelt down to get a better look at what was keeping her to the chair. Spying the rope, he grabbed a knife from his belt, and cut the rope from her wrists.

She shook her head, slowly, in mere confusion as she tried to keep her head from spinning out of control. She talked at a rapid and slurred rate, "Wait, what, you're leaving me?" She groaned loudly then leaned forward nearly collapsing against him. He cradled her upper body against him as he whispered in her ear, "no."

She looked down at the cut the serrated blade had made in her side; the blood stained her already soaking tee-shirt. With a whisper she told him, "I'm bleeding."

Batman examined the rim of the hole on the tee-shirt before carefully lifting it up to expose the wound. He assured her that she'd be okay and that, "He didn't go in too deep." He was extremely worried as to what he gave her, "But, Alexis, did he give you something?"

Alexis grimaced in pain to any slight movement that caused her skin to sear. She sobbed quietly as the pain became more intense. The drug had done exactly what the doctor promised, "It burns."

"Alexis, it's important that you answer me," Batman said while holding her face in the padded palm of his hand.

"No one ever seems to answer me," came a comment from the corner.

Her head lolled in his hands as he tried to keep her conscious, "Alexis, what did he give you?"

"I think you're losing her, Doc," the Joker exclaimed in pure mockery as he let out a hurl full of laughter.

He groaned angrily as he looked back at the man laying in the floor kicking his feet like a school boy. "**SHUT UP**!"

Alexis waited a moment before she could muster up the ability to speak. Her cracked lips parted as she replied faintly, "a shot."

Batman turned around, towards the door, visibly searching the floor for any signs of an administered drug. He propped her back against the chair, when he thought she was able to sit on her own he headed towards the table by the door.

"If you help me out Bats I can help you find what you're looking for."

"What did you give her?"

"I gave her a real good time."

"If you're not going to help me then shut your mouth," Batman demanded in a cold harsh tone. He picked up the small bottle of the drug sitting beside the used syringe. But simply placed it back down on the table; he'd leave it for Gordon's men to examine.

* * *

"Dispatch to Commissioner Gordon," came over the CB radio in the car as they were traveling towards the address given by Batman via cell phone. The location was in the Narrows, which was primarily a broken part of Gotham city with buildings that were near, if not completely, destroyed.

"Come in," Commissioner Gordon replied into the CB radio receiver.

The secretary at the other end of the line responded, "There's been an accident at the GCPD, the witness Shawn Lawson is deceased."

James Gordon rubbed his infuriated brow to try to remain calm and collected, "what is the cause of death?"

"Witness was talking to his lawyer when it happened. Medics say that he swallowed a pill that attacked his respiratory system. His lawyer gave it to him – he died on the scene."

"And the lawyer?"

"One of Joker's men, that's all that we were able to get out of him."

"And what about the ship yard? Any news from there?"

He could hear Audrey clear her throat before speaking, "The weapons were gone when they arrived."

"Witnesses present?"

"They were dead when they arrived, sir."

"We have a lead on Alexis Reed so direct all units ready to move in when I get there. The address is 1618 West Bowliner Street in the Narrows."


	14. I've Been Waiting On The Sun

**_A/N: I started working on this chapter pretty much right after I posted the last chapter. I've found my muse again. I must tie it up and keep it beside me at all times! Now, I'm back in the Joker mode (as I like to say). I'm hoping to finish the story by the end of this month if not sooner. Read and review!_**

**_Thanks: lordlink13, Darkness Takes Over, & Anna for your lovely reviews!_**

**_Disclaimer: Just wanted to specifically mention that I didn't own two of the characters mentioned in this chapter: Detective Flass and Gerard "Jerry" Hennelly. Both of these are/were a part of the comic at some point in time._**

**

* * *

**

**I've Been Waiting On The Sun**

It's been said, by Detective Flass, that you should never go into the Narrows without a brut force behind you. After the fear toxin release, due to a specific Jonathan Crane, things have only managed to get worse. They were never able to capture all of the escapees of Arkham. Most of which were now under the influence and control of the Joker.

When Jim Gordon, with his men in tow, arrived they were heavily armed and ready to storm the building. Swat was already positioned outside the parameter with Gerard "Jerry" Hennelly at the helm. Jerry was lieutenant and part of what was known as the quick response team for GCPD.

Jim Gordon got out of the squad car even before it came to a complete stop. They had to go in, and they had to go in now. "Lieutenant, give me an update," Gordon demanded while putting on his safety garb. He took a brief moment to check his phone for incoming texts.

_Inside with the Dr. and Joker - wounded._

Jerry, a man with a full beard and a head full of brown stray hair, met with Gordon halfway. He kept up with the walking pace he's superior set, "we've got men posted at every entry." He pointed up to the sky at the helicopter which was hovering over the building, with the spotlight centered on the roof top. "The helicopter is monitoring the top of the building. The SWAT team just repelled and is manning the roof. No one's getting out of there without a fight. We're just waiting for your go ahead before we move in."

"Good work, Lieutenant, now let's go get the bastard," he said as he made the last few adjustments on his safety vest and grabbed the semi-automatic pistol from its holster. The Commissioner motioned with his hand to the men behind him.

They were going in.

* * *

Batman stood at the window peering down at the commotion below the building. The helicopter passed by the window and his eyes averted there as he watched it before it disappeared from his view.

It would be nearly impossible for him to escape without being caught. Even Commissioner Gordon couldn't protect him from that. It would end to night, for that he was absolutely sure. No more hiding, suffering, and games it would most surely end for him and his archenemies the Joker. Part of him was exuberated that he could finally go back to the life he once lived that wasn't shrouded in mystery. But how would the citizens of Gotham respond?

He couldn't escape without a plan.

"Having second thoughts, Bats? I know you don't to get caught as much as I do. Help me escape and I'll help _you_," he said with a giggle. "Whatdyah say, enemies pull together and make a break for it."

His cold stern voice was barely audible, "I don't make deals with criminals."

"I don't see any other way out. I'm all you got," he purred. He slowly tilted his head off to the side, "we both want the same thing, don't we? To get out of this, pre-_dic_-ament, we've found ourselves in; without having to be confined to our fate." His eyes squinted, "What, you don't think they'll stone you for all that you've done? They'll go after you well before me. You know why?"

Batman didn't say anything as he kept staring out the window.

"You wanna know why?! Huh, huh, do yah, do yah?" He was like a seven year old hyped up on chocolate. He pounded his feet on the ground in another fit of laughter. He cooed himself down so he could answer, "The lovely people of Gotham trusted you and you disappointed them. Disappointment is always worse-sah than someone being mad at you." He grinned and with his sing song voice, "Trust me I know a little bit about what happens when you disappoint someone." The Joker piped up gleefully, "Like my father. Ooh, I'd always disappoint him," he tsked tsked at his own remark. "Speaking of which, I never got to tell you how I got these scars!"

"Enough talking!"

"Enough screaming," Alexis murmured under her breath, she kept her eyes closed as she tried to keep her head from throbbing. Her head was already perspiring from the intensity of the drug pumping through her veins.

"Just saying, doll face, your friend here is going to have a public execution. So he better get to thinkin'."

The power source of the building was cut sending the place into pure pitch black.

"Better hurry, Bats, time's running out."

* * *

Jim Gordon and his men rounded each corner with impeccable precision. His gun aimed ready to shoot any gun transporting criminal that came in his path. They secured each area before continuing on to the next. Their moves mirrored that of a snake ready to snatch and bind its victim for consumption.

The team started ascending the stairs. They moved rapidly in and out of rooms, when they encountered them, on their way to the next floor. One room on the second floor held the Joker's henchmen confined into a makeshift closet. He directed some of the men to stay behind and collect names. While the rest of the men followed him further up the steps.

The Commissioner held up his hand again as they rounded the corner of the steps. They had finally made it to the very top floor where Alexis, Joker, and the Batman presumably were located. He instructed them to stop when they came to the only door on the hallway that was closed. He placed his palm down on the door knob and slowly turned it. When he peered inside finding no one but Alexis he motioned them to come inside.

Jim knelt down in front of her, placing his gun down on the ground beside her chair. He ran his fingers over her stringy hair trying to shift through her hair to get to her face, "Alexis?" He whispered as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes slowly popped open revealing those big beautiful eyes full of blue sparkles. He yelled back at the men, "where's the medic?!" He turned back to her running his fingers over her hair to console her, "they're coming Alexis."

Alexis slowly closed her eyes again murmuring to herself as her head lolled to the side. His eyes rummaged over her body, for visible wounds, stopping at the blood that was pooling around the hem of her wet shirt. One last time he reminded her and for the most part himself, "they're coming, Alexis, just hold on."


	15. Obsolete

**_A/N: This has been one of the hardest chapters to write. That's why it has taken such a long time for me to get it posted. I've been shifting through ideas, plot lines that needed to be worked through, and various other things. I'm just glad you guys are sticking through it and still reviewing. Honestly, that's been my driving force to keep going. Thank you and keep them coming!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Obsolete**

Gordon watched as the EMTs were preparing Alexis for transport to the hospital. They were just finishing up their standard examination routine when Gordon interrupted their medical chatter, "is she going to be okay?"

He looked down at the white hanker chief that he gave Alexis so she could apply pressure to her side. It was covered in blood. He averted his eyes back to the medics as he waited for an answer. He felt her tiny fingers clenched his hand tightly when they began wrapping and placing her other hand in a splint for the fracture she sustained in the fall.

The young medic who looked entirely too young started to list off, "Her vitals are stable. She's fractured a few of her fingers. They're going to have to monitor her for a while before the results come back from the lab. It's hard to say what they gave her."

Jim demanded, "I want to be updated on her condition."

"Yes, sir, I'll make sure to tell them at the hospital."

Gordon stroked the back of her hand tenderly as he tried his best to console her. Then he bent down to whisper in her ear, "they are going to take good care of you, okay?" He fought back the uneasiness that had formed in his throat. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face before reminding her, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She nodded slowly as the tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes. She just remained listless on the gurney as they started to pull away.

It was hard for him, but he released her hand from his as he watched them leave the room. He turned back to the officers in the room who were collecting evidence. From newspapers on the floor, to the blood, and even the bathtub; they had their hands full. They had already sent the vial of the unmarked drug that was administered into Alexis to the lab for testing.

He sauntered over to the open window, ran his fingers through his short graying hair, and then closed his eyes. The Joker was getting exactly what he wanted; he was winning. He was doing everything in his power to push him over the edge just like Harvey Dent.

How do you get under the Batman's skin? Through the people he cares for. Take them down one-by-one and you have the man ready to take the plunge into pure chaos. A man could only take so much before he broke.

Two birds with one stone.

"Sir, we got him!" Officer Grady said from behind him as loudly as he could above the noise of the helicopter hovering low. When the commissioner didn't turn around he assumed it was the helicopter impairing his hearing; so he said it louder. "Sir, we got him!"

The day had taken an emotional and physical toll on him and in order to make the next decision he was going to have to clear his head. With a sigh Jim turned around, he finally heard the officer calling for him, "What'd you say, officer?"

"We found him," he simply said with a slight bewildered look when the Commissioner finally turned to face him. Grady had never seen his mentor in such a state of grievance; except weeks prior, when Rachel Dawes & District Attorney Dent were killed. It certainly had shaped this town into frenzy.

Jim nodded his head finally walking forward to meet Grady in the middle of the room, "Where was he hiding?" James feared the worse, it was either Batman or the Joker that they had found; he was hoping for the latter. They still had to find who was supplying the Joker with an arsenal full of weapons. Not to mention where they were and what their intent was. Batman was the only man that could stop it; the only man that could get in and get the job done.

Grady led the way down the hall where several men had their weapons drawn and pointed inside the room. He rounded the corner of the room and stepped inside the threshold. There, in the middle of the floor was the Joker bound, blindfolded, and gagged. He giggled and withered about trying to find a way out of his confining restraints.

James sighed in a somber relief as he sauntered towards the clown at a steady pace. He gathered his pants at the thigh and squatted down in front of the Joker. He tugged the blindfold from his face and pursed his lips. It took everything he had not to give in to temptation; the Joker had to pay. But he had to remind himself - not today – justice would persevere.

The Joker shook his head free ferociously sending his stringy green hair back out of his face. Then he slung his head back in a rage of muffled laughter at the intensity in the Commissioner's face. When he was able to calm himself down he cut his eyes at Gordon. Those dark brown eyes gleaming under the dull light that swung carelessly back and forth with a painful squeak.

Gordon ripped off the tape as roughly as he could; not wanting to spare his skin in the process. "What did you give to Dr. Reed?"

"Now, do _I_ look like a doctor?" He shook his head, licked his plump lips, and jutted them out in the form of a pout, "of course not-**t**."

Another breath of fresh air and he regained his composure, "What did you do to Melissa Malone? Where is she?"

Those cold eyes remained set on him, unwavering, beneath his thick eyebrows. His face contorted and a huge smile of satisfaction mocked back up at him, "she's around here some_where_." His mouth tightly pulled back over his yellow stained teeth as he released another series of giggles. He looked to the side and arched his left eyebrow up curiously, "Now where did. I. Put. Her?"

The pain in his face was evident as he was growing more infuriated. Gordon grabbed the lapels of his suit and yanked him closer, "Where is she, Joker?"

"Wooah_Ho_**Ho**! Have you looked everywhere? I mean she could be under the bed over there." He motioned with his head, and then chuckled when a few of Gordon's men actually started searching. He took a swipe at his lips with his tongue before leaning in to get closer; nose to nose. "Not that she is, of course, I'm a **man** of originality. I like to do things_ my_ own way. I've been told I'm quite the creative genius." He studied Gordon's eyes for a bit before continuing, "no, no, if you _did_ look everywhere you would've found her. Did you check-_kah_ the dumpsters?"

Jim Gordon considered for a moment before turning back to Grady, "take a few men and check along the neighboring streets." He could hear a few of the men behind him filing out of the room.

"What," acting a bit shocked and appalled at what the commissioner was accusing him of, "you don't believe me? What in the world would cause you to have doubt? _Hmm?_" In his typical care free voice he chipped up, "She was starting to stink so we threw her out."

Not caring what explanation that he gave he continued with his line of questions. With the calmest expression that he could muster he asked, "Who are the weapons from?"

Matching Gordon's cool and collected tone he responded, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Co-_missish_. I work alone."

"We know you were being supplied weapons by someone. You don't have the money. So who is it?" He grabbed the Joker by the shoulders and gave him a rough shake. "What are the weapons for!?"

In his low calm voice he suggested a deal, "Why don't we make a little deal, Jimbo? How about I tell you what you need to know about the weapons an_nnn_d you tell the world what really happened that night with Harvey Dent-**t**."

Commissioner Gordon didn't respond while his eyes were locked on the man in front of him. The men behind him shifted uncomfortably as they tried to hear.

"I bet Batsy knows. Where is my good friend anyway?" He didn't wait for a reply, he just continued with another salivated swipe of his lip, "_Hmm_, now, that's, that's, the man of the hour. You need to be looking for your friend. After all isn't he the one who took the fall for the real Har--"

Jim slapped the tape on his face hard across his dried crimson lips. He then pushed him back on to the floor to get back on his feet, "get him cuffed and processed. After questioning he's going to state first thing. No mistakes this time."

"Sir, with all do respect there had to be someone here that tied him," officer Tomlinson asked out of curiosity.

"What are you implying?"

"I don't think," he paused briefly seeing Gordon's face tensing. "Well, I, uhm," he struggled to find the correct words, "how else could he have been stuffed in a closet like that? With Alexis in the condition that she's in, the men locked downstairs?"

"So you think Batman did this?" Gordon answered his own question as he shifted through his explanation.

"We've seen it before, sir. He's the only one who could get in out that fast."

"So you're suggesting that he's working for the good guys now?"

Jim looked over to the men standing around; every one of them had the same expression. He planted his hand firmly on his hips as he considered his next strategy. His eyes stopped at one in particular that stood in the back near the wall. He narrowed his eyes at him for a moment as if he was studying him profoundly. The officer was one of the few that were still wearing the black mask over his mouth and his eyes covered with protective goggles.

"If he was here," Gordon looked back at the officer, "he's long gone."

He looked back down at the Joker who was struggling to get loose when they pulled him to his feet. He was still mumbling loudly under the tape when they hauled him out of the room. Several of the men followed except for the one Gordon had his eyes set on.

Jim Gordon walked over to the officer and looked him square in the eye. There was something about his eyes that were so familiar. He offered his hand to the officer for a handshake, "good work officer."

The officer nodded knowingly to Gordon while sliding his hand into his. They shook hands once and then the officer turned around to leave. Gordon followed them out of the room, watching as the officer turned around to look one last time before descending the stairs.

If it wasn't for the mask on his face and the helmet, Bruce would've been discovered. He had snatched one of the officers who was trailing behind the team, stripped him, and stole his uniform. With the chaos that ensued in the building it wasn't hard for him to fall into place.

He would count his losses with the suit; he could always have Fox build him a better one. They'd never find it, well all of it at least. He ducked into the crowd of officers that had gathered on the street. With the cops focused on getting the Joker in the armored truck he was able to disappear into the alley of the adjoining street.

* * *

"Sir," a tall muscular man called out to the man that was seated in an arm chair over looking the street.

The man could see his boss tapping his left hand idly against the chair from where he stood in the loft. He knew that his unwavering gaze was fixated on the commotion that was unfolding below him on the streets. They were taking the Joker in just as he had predicted.

_Let a rabid dog have his fun and he would step in and claim the victory prize: Gotham on its knees. _

"Yes?" he asked coyly as he took a puff from the cigarette in between his index and thumb. He inhaled deeply, and then leisurely withdrew, causing whirls of smoke to protrude out of his mouth and nostrils.

"The Joker has been compromised. They are taking him to the State penitentiary. Do you want us to move in?"

"No, he's played his part I don't need him anymore. We're moving on with the plan as scheduled. Is everything in place?"

"Yes sir," he responded quickly.

"And what about Batman, did you see him?"

"No, he wasn't with the Joker when they brought him out."

"Alright, then, lets go we don't have a lot of time," he slowly turned around to face his minion. He used his middle finger to push his glasses up against the bridge of his nose. The left part of his lips curled up in a wicked smile. Jonathan Crane was going to get his revenge, one way or another.

Jonathan stood and headed for the door with his faithful crony tagging closely behind. He stopped after reaching the door and looked over his shoulder, "Don't forget the masks."


	16. Sick Muse

****

_**A/N**: So it's been awhile since I've updated the story. Nearly a year in fact! I had no intention of taking this long to update but atlas here it is. It's a small-ish chapter but it's an update none the less. I plan on working on this and finally finishing it. I've also gone back and reworked some of the previous chapters that still needed some revising. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I'd love to hear from you so please review!_

******_

* * *

_**

Sick Muse

Alexis's eyes fluttered open as she finally regained her consciousness. The fluorescent lights above her bed made it difficult to adjust her eyes. But when she was finally able to, she slowly traced the room with her eyes looking for anything familiar. She moaned softly as she looked down at the IV stuck in her arm and felt the oxygen tube resting beneath her nose. She reached up to her nose and pulled it from her nose.

Hearing movement just a few feet away, Barbara Gordon who had been watching over her for the past few days, looked up from her book. "Alexis? No, no, you've got to keep it in," she hurried to her side and helped her put the tube under her nose. She smiled sweetly as she finally had a chance to really look at Alexis, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus. Where's Jim?" She sat up in the bed trying to get comfortable. Shifting in the bed caused the stitches in her side to stretch. The excruciating pain caused her to groan involuntarily and sink back into the bed.

"Be careful, stitches are still trying to heal." Barbara brought a cup of water to Alexis's hand, "Jim is at the precinct waiting on me to call and give the good news that you're awake."

Alexis took a sip of the cold water and placed it back into Barbara's hands watching as she placed it back down on the neighboring table. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "how long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday, Doctor said you'd need to sleep off the drugs that you were given," Barbara said as she brushed a lock of hair from Alexis's eyes. "They said it would take a while to fully flush them from your system. But if everything checks out you'll be able to go home in a few days."

"Did they get the Joker?" She asked softly afraid to truly know the answer.

"Yes and he's been transferred to the State Penitentiary. He's on watch by four guards 24/7. So he won't be hurting anyone else."

"And what about the guy who drugged me, did they find him?"

"Sadly he got a way but they're tracking every lead that they have. Don't worry, they'll find him." Barbara pressed her cold hand against Alexis's, "you'll be fine. Jim made sure that you were in good hands. There are four guards: two standing just outside and the other two patrolling the hospital."

Alexis lay back against the bed and swallowed hard before turning her gaze out the window, "good."

* * *

"Well that's great, Barbara, I'm glad that she's feeling better. Tell her I look forward to seeing her when I get the chance. When I get finished with this paper work I'll stop by. Alright, bye, I love you, too." Jim Gordon placed the phone back down on the receiver. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up some time ago.

"So, that sounded promising," Detective Stephens asked as he stood against the door frame of Commissioner Gordon's office.

Without looking up from his desk, "Yea, she's feeling better. She finally woke up this morning. Her head and side are killing her but she'll be okay." He forced a smile as he finally looked up at Stephens, "nothing a few days rest can't cure."

"Dr. say when she can leave?"

"Doctor says she'll be out in a few days. We're trying to get her to stay with us for awhile before flying back to D.C. But she's probably going to protest it – though I can't say I blame her for wanting to get out. I've thought about it a few times myself."

"I'm glad she's doing better. But, sir, earlier this evening there was a call from the ship yard that we investigated," Stephens kept a stern voice. "Someone tried to pick up the contents of the containers not too long after we left it seems. Lincoln Marquez was found dead at the scene along with six other shipyard workers and the men that we had on patrol."

"What reason would there have been to go back to the ship yards? Surely, Marquez squealed that we had been there and took the container in as evidence. Not to mention, no one in their right mind would return if they knew it'd be crawling with police."

"Probably to tie up loose ends, I'd imagine. You know these criminals, they're getting braver since Batman went into hiding." Stephens entered the office and sat across from Jim at his desk. "But the odd thing about it, they weren't shot or stabbed when they were killed."

Gordon slowly looked up to his fellow colleague, a look of mere confusion crossed his face, "how did they die?"

"Toxin."

"Toxin?" Commissioner Gordon stared blankly at Stephens until it finally set in. "Damn it, he told me the Joker was getting funded by someone. I should've known it'd be him. He comes from a wealthy family and he was able to fund his own experiements."

Completely lost by Jim's conclusions Stephens got to his feet. "He? He who?" He watched Gordon gather his jacket quickly slinging it over his shoulders. "Commissioner?"

"We have to go," he said as he felt around his desk for the keys to the car; finally spotting them under a pile of papers that had been building up.

"Where?" Jim didn't answer as he walked passed Detective Stephens. "Jim?"

Jim turned around and coldly said, "It's Dr. Crane."


End file.
